Closer to Fine
by ElleLaw
Summary: Casey Novak is a writer working on her first novel when she falls in love with Alex Cabot. When she arrives home for the Thanksgiving holidays, she shocks her family with news that she is getting married. As the shock wears off, her sisters instantly plot to save their younger sister from heartbreak. Blitz inspired idea. :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is a Blitz and Elle creation! This will be an interesting story of sorts, and be written in a different way, but I think you all will enjoy it! If you have questions, remarks, or whatever please let me know! I love the feedback; it helps me write! So some quick points before we start…first, it will not be set in NYC, it will be set in Charleston, SC. Two, Abbie's twin is Jane from Rizzoli and Isles. Three, Elle is Elle Greenaway from Criminal Minds and so is Spencer Reid. Bill and Laura are again from Battlestar Galactica. Now, I hope you enjoy. It should be a hell of a ride if my weeks of planning have achieved anything! :)**

* * *

Alex drove the block of the upscale Mt. Pleasant neighborhood again, waiting for her fiancé to give her permission to pull down her family's driveway. Despite it being the end of November and having the heat blasting in the car, the world outside was still fairly green, only the maples leaves had begun to change colors showing autumns presence. The differences of the southern coastal climate still puzzled her in comparison to her former years in New York.

Looking over at her fiancé, she could see how incredibly tense the redhead was becoming by the way she kept bouncing her leg. Taking a deep breath, Alex calmly assured, "Casey, we don't have to do this today. I can drive to that coffee shop up the block and you can leave me there and go back without me."

"No," Casey sighed, "Pull over baby, I need to get out for a second and get some fresh air."

Alex saw a spot near the park down the street and drove to it, pulling in and parking her Volvo SUV. As they exited the car, the chill of the late autumn air caught her off guard causing her to shake hard. Quickly retrieving her and Casey's jackets from the backseat, she walked to the redhead, who had her arms wrapped tightly around herself, passing her the North Face. Slipping into their jackets, Casey took Alex's hand and led her through the park.

As they walked down the path, weeping elms and beautiful azaleas lining the lake, Casey seemed to retreat into her head. It was something Alex had become quite accustomed to over the last eight months. However, whenever the aspiring writer would zone out, she would always come back to the blonde eventually, a bright smile on her face, describing in detail where she had traveled to in her mind.

"I use to play here as a little kid with my sisters," the redhead began as her conscious mind rejoined the blonde, "Abbie and Jane would always climb that tree over there and Elle and I would build a fort in those bushes."

Alex couldn't help but smile at the excitement in her fiancés voice. Looking at the landscape, she could easily imagine the two black haired twins in the trees, their ivory skin standing out against the bark, while the young brunette Elle and red haired Casey hung back in the bushes. Thinking over the many family pictures she'd seen of Casey's, she couldn't help but smile. The three older children had clearly taken after their father in resemblance, while Casey had taken after their mother.

"Elle and I have always been inseparable, until her senior year in high school. She just became distant then. We got it back you know, when I started college, but then she went to the FBI and everything changed. I guess Spencer just helped fill my spot. Although, now we don't talk as much anymore. I love Spencer though, and he is so good for her. He makes her happy and reigns her wild side in some, she's better when she is with him." Casey rambled until Alex pulled her into a tight hug.

She knew what was bothering the redhead and she felt terribly responsible. "I've got you," Alex whispered into her fiancés hair, "Nothing will ever change the way I love you."

Pushing back, Casey looked up at Alex, tears threatening to break free from her eyes, "You know the twins are going to be merciless, I just hate that they all are going to hate you. It's not fair..."

Alex cut her off with a kiss. Pulling back just enough to speak, but still pressing their foreheads together, Alex assured, "I can handle it, Casey. We will be okay. We will manage. Even if your family hates me till the day I die, I promise to love you and support you with them. They are your family after all. We will work it out."

"I know, it's just not fair." Casey sighed as she pulled away and walked over to a bench near the lake. "I love you with every fiber of my being, Alex, and I just don't think it's fair that they might not ever give you a proper chance."

Watching her go, Alex spoke, "Life isn't fair. At least I can say that I will always try to work with them. I will always try to make it work for you, us, and whatever children we one day have. I love you, Casey, I'd do anything for you."

Sitting down, she wrapped her arm around the redhead. "We will manage, I promise you. But today, if you want to go and just enjoy your sisters, then I understand and am fine with it."

"Thank you, but I have put this off for far too long. We are engaged, Alex, and I want to plan a wedding with you. I don't want to keep my family out of my life forever." Casey sighed leaning her head into the blonde's shoulder.

"They won't be, I promise." Alex whispered kissing her head.

The couple sat and watched the water for a bit before standing and making their way back to the SUV. As they climbed inside and Alex started the car, she looked to her fiancé, "Are you sure, Casey?"

"I am positive." Casey said in a confident tone.

Nodding, the blonde drove up the block making the loop again to head back towards Casey's parents' house. The car was silent with the exception of the warm air blasting out of the vents. Seeing the familiar house, Alex slowed and looked over to her fiancé.

"You are sure about this?" She questioned once more.

"Yes."

"And you are doing this for yourself not me?"

"Yes, Alexandra." Casey huffed, "I'm sorry, I know you are asking because you love me and are concerned, but yes, baby, I am sure. Please pull in. I have to rip this Band-Aid off today once and for all. The sooner we get in there, the sooner I can get it over with once and for all."

"Such a romantic," Alex teased pulling down the driveway of the ivy covered brick two story house.

"Bite me." Casey replied placing a quick kiss to her fiancés cheek as she placed the car in park.

Alex smiled at Casey before taking a moment to look at the quiet house. The front and side porches were decorated for the holiday, pumpkins and pilgrims along with tasteful wreaths on the doors. "It's beautiful," she sighed.

"Yeah, Mom always goes all out," Casey replied opening the car door.

As they stepped back out into the cold, neither woman spoke. Alex simply took Casey's hand and followed her up the steps to the side porch. Opening the door, Casey called out, "Hello, family!"

Alex looked at the family pictures adorning the wall of the hallway. There were pictures of Casey and her sisters from infancy on. Alex couldn't help but smile at them, it was so easy to pic little redheaded Casey out.

"We are in the kitchen!" Jane called out.

"With margaritas!" Her twin Abbie quickly followed.

"Hurry up! Spencer is outside with Dad! We are having girl talk! Abbie is about to spill the beans on who she is dating now!" Elle's voice called out.

"Give your sister a moment. She just got in." Laura's voice corrected her daughters.

"She just got in?" Abbie loudly interjected, "She lives in Charleston! We came in from New York and Virginia!"

Looking to Alex, Casey whispered, "Moment of truth," before leading her through the hall towards the living room. On the way, Alex couldn't help but continue to look at the family photos hanging on the wall. The one catching her eye the most was one of Casey and Elle hugging at Elle's wedding, her heart sped up at the sight.

The redhead and her green eyes sparkling as she had her cheek pressed against her sisters. The brunette and her deep brown eyes shining. Their arms wrapped around one another as they both wore big happy smiles. The picture was almost haunting for Alex to look at and it took her a moment to break away from it.

As they reached the large living room, Alex smiled thinking of another time, before suddenly finding herself and her fiancé standing in the kitchen doorway. Watching the women move around in sync with dishes and cookbooks, Alex smiled. They were definitely a well-oiled machine. It made her long for her own family gatherings.

Casey looked over her sisters and mother busily fixing dinner. No one had noticed her or Alex's presence yet. Squeezing Alex's hand tightly for strength, the redhead blurted, "Mom, Jane, Abbie and Elle, we are here! Everyone," she continued as her mom, and sisters looked up the shock quickly falling over their faces, "This is my fiancé, Alex!"

The shock on her sister Elle's face was remarkable and quickly followed by her dropping the casserole dish she was holding.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the amazing feedback! I love the reviews. :) This chapter is going back eight months, the next will move back to present day. I can't wait for the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Eight months earlier...**

Alex Cabot pulled out of her garage into the misty April rain. She couldn't help but laugh at the old adage, 'April showers bring May flowers,' as she made her way down the street headed towards the quaint downtown area of Daniel Island. Having recently moved back into her childhood home after numerous renovations, she was ready to buy some new bed linens.

While picking up some takeout the night before at a local Greek restaurant, she noticed a fine home accents store and thought she might check it out before heading out to downtown Charleston. As much as she loved the big downtown, parking was a beast and it was guaranteed to flood even in the smallest of rain storms. Altogether, it was something she didn't wish to deal with on this rainy Monday.

Pulling out of the club, she took the roundabout to the main drag. Making her way, she could remember riding bikes with her best friend in high school, laughing, being young and wild...the memories were bittersweet. She was forced to grow up far to fast after her father's death.

As if driving on autopilot, she suddenly realized, she was in the islands downtown. Spotting the fine home accents store, she pulled into a spot right out from the entrance. Pulling on her favorite field jacket, she smiled at the stores name and logo, it was cute and well thought out, Coastal Wrens Design. After all the thought she'd recently put into naming her own company, she could appreciate the cleverness behind using the state bird in the name.

* * *

Sitting on the floor surrounded by the latest shipment of kitchen supplies in the back room of her store, Kim Greylek sighed at her best friend. They had at least ten more boxes to unpack, price, and setup, and so far Casey had spent the first three bitching about her Sunday night dinner with her parents. Once again, her friends parents, more like father had made an ass of himself.

"So, here we are sitting in the middle of Virginia's...Virginia's, Kim! And he is going on and on about how my sisters are all successful and have nice jobs and a career, and then my Mom chimes in how Elle I married, and they both just look at me and ask...are you ready for this, 'When do you think you might actually get a real job, Casey?' All I could do was stare at them, and flatly reply, 'I am a writer.' Then my dad just had to drive the knife in a little deeper with, 'What have you published? You can't call yourself a writer until you publish something.' My mother tried to make up for him, but I just thanked them for dinner and left. I swear, I am finished with Sunday dinners...finished!"

Pinching the bridge of her nose with one hand, Kim started passing Casey the priced hand soaps, "You most definitely are a writer, your stories are way too detailed and drawn out."

"I just hate that they can't support me. I am not asking for money, just their emotional support. Is that too much to ask?"

Sighing once more Kim interjected, "Casey, I love you, but you have to stop."

"Seriously?" The redhead woman said as she placed the three bottles of hand soap on the shelf. "After all the times I have listened to you complain about Serena and how she made your house too colorful, or watches one too many Romance movies, or always wants you to go for a run across the Cooper River bridge early Saturday mornings then walk the market with her? Seriously, seriously!"

"I was kidding, just kidding. You know, I think I should go get us some coffee, what do you think?" The brunette asked with her hands up in surrender.

Smiling at her best friend, Casey replied, "I think if you really want to make it up to me you have them add a shot of espresso to it..."

"Oh joy," Kim groaned as she stood, "Just what you need, more caffeine..." Walking into the main room of the store to get her keys, Kim saw a blonde exit her SUV and make her way to the door. "Casey, we have customer!"

"Okay, be right there." Casey called back as she made a path through the boxes.

Watching the blonde open the door, Kim thought she looked familiar but couldn't place her, until she took her sunglasses off. "Good morning," Kim started, "Welcome to Coastal Wrens Design, my name is Kim..."

"Greylek, right?" The mystery blonde interrupted.

Confused by the woman's knowledge, Kim nodded yes.

"You probably don't remember me, I'm Alex Cabot, we went to high school together." Alex explained holding out her hand.

Shaking the woman's hand, Kim nodded finally recognizing the woman, "Yes, you and your mother moved away after...so have you moved back?" Kim caught her major slip and hoped the blonde didn't take offense.

"Yes," Alex smiled letting the nervous woman off as she moved to look around the store. "I managed to buy my childhood back and have spent the last four months renovating it. Anyway, now I have my furniture in and am ready for new bedding and whatever else catches my eye. Do you all sell sheets and other bedding essentials?"

"We sell it all, although the bedding would have to be special ordered." Kim replied as her heart sped at the potential sale.

"Perfect," the blonde smiled.

"I was about to run out to grab a coffee next door, would you like one? My associate, Casey is here and can help you till I get back."

"That would be lovely, thank you." Alex hummed.

"Okay! I finally managed to make a path through the back," Casey smiled brightly as she walked into the front room.

Hearing the familiar voice, Alex turned her head in the direction from which it came and locked eyes with the beautiful redhead she had not seen in years. "Casey..."

"Alex?" The redhead replied walking over to give the blonde a hug. "Oh my god, I haven't seen you in...what ten years?"

"Just about! How have you been?" Alex asked as Kim saw the opportunity to run for coffee.

"Good, great even. What about you?" The redhead asked with a genuine smile.

"I've been good, thank you." The blonde replied as she bowed her head and looked at her feet for a minute, before looking back up. "So, I am in the market for some new bedding and Kim said you all could help me out with that?"

Casey could see something more hiding behind the blondes eyes, but decided not to push her luck. "Yes, right this way," Casey said as she led the blonde through the store, past the table settings and linens, to the back area where she'd seemingly built a box maze, muttering, "I am sorry about this," as they made their way through. Once clear, they were in the back section just for bedding.

"So, we primarily sell Savoy sheeting. They are an amazing 400 thread count Egyptian cotton percale sheet. It's like sleeping on a soft cool cloud, they are the best sheets I have ever owned and super durable." The redhead explained.

"I didn't think a 400 thread count was that great..." Alex stated flatly looking at the price on the sheets.

The redhead knew the blonde was playing her, but she played along anyway, "If you are buying cheap sheets then no it's not, when you are buying quality top of the line sheets then it's amazing."

Looking up into Casey's sparkling green eyes, Alex knew she'd been caught. Smirking at the redhead, she continued, "You know your stuff. So, you really like these sheets?"

"Yes, I do."

"How many sets do you have?" Alex countered.

"One." Casey said holding firm in her footing.

Leaning against the wall as she enjoyed the redheads firmness, Alex countered, "If you love them so much, why do you only have one set?"

"I'm a writer and I am working on my first novel, working here part time to pay my bills. I saved, it was all I could afford to buy."

Alex couldn't help but smile. Casey was just as vivacious as she remembered her being when they were younger. Never one to back down from a challenge. "Gotcha. Now tell me one thing, what size bed do you have?"

"Excuse me?" Casey questioned with a puzzled look.

"I am wondering because I need to buy a bed for my guest room, what size is appropriate, like can I get away with a full or should it be a queen..."

"Oh," the redhead stumbled being saved from her awkwardness as Kim reentered the store, "I have a queen, that should be big enough."

"Great," Alex said giving Casey a nod as she sat down at a window seat to flip through bedding books as Kim past around the coffees.

Watching the blonde flip through the books, Casey realized she didn't know what the blonde actually did for a living, "So, Alex what do you do for a living?"

The instant smile that fell upon the blondes face was breathtaking, "I build boats, specifically cutter sailboats. I just got my company up and running here in Charleston. We will have our first launch party May 1, you both should come. I'd love to have you."

"What's your company's name?" Kim questioned.

Laughing at herself, Alex added, "The name is Finnick Boating."

Taking a sip of her coffee, Kim nodded unable to keep her dry wit at bay, "That's an interesting name. What inspired it, The Hunger Games?"

Casey instantly covered her face with her hand embarrassed at her friends obvious error in question. However, Alex's bright laugh quickly eased her fear. It was beautiful and lively and made her heart skip a beat.

"Finnick was my dad's name, boating's pretty obvious." Alex stated rather matter of a factly.

Casey couldn't help but laugh hard and deep at the situation. It wasn't that funny, it's was just the dry humor mixed with Alex's laughter hit at the perfect moment of caffeine bliss and adrenaline. She laughed so hard she had to lay back on the floor to gain control of herself.

The sound of Casey's laugh was hauntingly beautiful, and watching the redhead on the floor laughing caused flashes of her past to flood Alex's mind. Shaking her head clear, Alex asked Kim, "Well, I love these sheets, so I will take three sets of the king size and two queen, but I can't decide on the bedding. Kim, are you an interior designer as well as a shop owner?"

"Yes," the brunette explained, "It gives me a space to work out of and better prices on the merchandise."

"Wonderful," Alex continued standing, "Would you be interested in helping me decorate my house, and finding coordinating bedding?"

"Absolutely," Kim quickly answered standing and grabbing her phone to book the appointment, "I can work anything out this week," she said skimming her calendar.

The tall blonde nodded, "How about tomorrow?"

"Sounds perfect, we will be there at 10, does that work?"

"Sure," Alex answered as she walked across the room to gather her belongings, "Oh, are you two good with dogs?"

"Yes," Casey answered still puzzled by the quizzical look the blonde seemed to keep giving her when she thought no one was looking.

As Kim rang out Alex's purchases and took down her address, Casey couldn't help but look the blonde over. There was something interesting about this woman she use to know. Something she couldn't put her finger on yet; something she wanted to know more about.

Seeing Alex turn around and face her, Casey was a bit startled. "For you, Ms. Novak. Since you like them so much, you should have more than one set," Alex said handing Casey the bag containing the queen size sheets.

"I can't take these," Casey stumbled.

"Yes, you can. You just reach out and take the bag." Alex said with a smile before whispering, "It keeps this from being awkward."

Casey just laughed as she saw Kim's eyes go wide. Without another hesitation she took the bag, and bid the mysterious blonde a fair well. Watching Alex pull away, Kim shook her head, "We may have hit a gold mine in a customer."

* * *

Later that evening, Casey drove home from the grocery store. Reaching for her phone, she picked it up and called her mother. Hearing her mother's deep soothing voice cross the line with a warm, "Hello," Casey smiled.

"Mom, you will never guess who I saw today."

"Who, honey?" Laura Novak asked.

"Alex Cabot."

"Really? I haven't seen her in probably ten years. Finn and Sophia were such nice people, it was so sad what happened to Finn." Laura stated, before stopping, "Casey, sweetie, I am going to have to call you back, Elle is beeping in and she and Spencer are about to board the jet to Portland. Let me see what she needs and I will call you right back."

"No worries, I love you." Casey replied.

"Love you too, baby."

As the call disconnected, Casey pulled up to her condo and retrieved her groceries from her Volkswagen. Climbing the stairs to her unit, she unlocked the door and walked inside. Letting out a deep sigh, she kicked off her shoes and flicked the lights on with her elbow as she walked into the kitchen.

Placing her groceries down on the kitchen counter, she quickly retrieved one of her stemless wine glasses and poured a nice size glass curtesy of the leftover bottle from the night before. Taking a long sip, she turned to begin to unpacking until her attention was pulled back to her cell phone with the sound of a text alert.

It was from Elle, and read, "Stay away from Alex Cabot, she can't be trusted."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Once again, thank you all for the amazing reviews! Now, as for your requests I am on it... mostly. ;) Nobot, I am sorry about the lack of Abbierena, I promise in the next story I will put them together just for you! Now, prepare for mayhem!**

* * *

Elle shook with what could only be described as fury before storming off in the direction of the back door, opening it so fast that Laura cringed for fear her daughter would break the French door's glass, "Spencer! We are leaving, now!"

Elle turned back towards the main group and Jane tentatively reached out for her sister's hand only to be brushed off. "I can't believe you'd do this to me, Casey."

Everyone could only watch the scene unfold, as Elle crossed the kitchen toward her younger sister, her deep brown eyes practically overflowing with anger, "I warned you, Casey. What happens from here is your own mess, just keep that conniving bitch away from me."

"Elle, can we just talk?" Alex asked, clutching Casey's hand tight.

Elle stared directly at her sister, completely ignoring the blonde's question. "You are my sister, and for that I will try and forgive you, but right now I am finding that impossible..."

"Elle," Spencer's firm, soothing voice cut across the room, effectively silencing the brunette.

"We are leaving, Spence." Elle stated flatly, her eyes still not breaking from Casey's.

"Elle, stop it!" Laura's voice finally broke through the commotion as Bill entered the house. "You are not leaving! If you need a break, then go upstairs or for a walk, but you are not leaving. This is Thanksgiving and we are a family. You are going to stay unless the FBI needs you, and even then they will have to go through me first!"

Seeing tears in her sister's eyes, Casey looked to the floor as Elle muttered, "Fine," and stormed past her to the back stairs.

"Well, that was interesting," Spencer said, rubbing his hands together at the awkwardness of the situation. Nodding at nothing particular, he began to walk towards the direction his wife left in, spotting Alex on his way.

"Hi," he said as he walked over to greet the unfamiliar woman as Jane and Abbie still seemed to be recovering from the whole initial shock and recent outburst, while Bill was catching up on the events from Laura. "I'm Spencer Reid," he said holding out a hand.

Alex awkwardly took the man's hand, shaking it, while introducing herself, "Alex Cabot."

"Oh," Spencer said with his eyes going wide as he quickly retracted his hand. Stepping backwards, he muttered, "I will be upstairs with my wife."

Swallowing hard, Alex turned to her fiancé, whispering, "Casey, I think I should go and let you and your family have a moment together."

"Yes, you should go!" Abbie suddenly lashed out.

"I can't even believe you had the nerve to come here after everything you did." Jane added.

"Jane, Abbie, you don't understand," Casey tried to interject only to be cut off.

"No, Casey, you don't." Abbie said walking right between the couple causing them to break hands. Jane followed directly behind her twin, and didn't miss the opportunity to bump Alex's shoulder with hers along the way.

As the kitchen became eerily quiet, both Bill and Laura looked at their daughter and prospective daughter-in-law. "Well kiddo, I think you two have a lot of explaining to do," Bill said, pulling out the trash can to pick up the broken casserole dish.

"Please, let me help you with that," Alex said, quickly rushing to help the older gray haired man. She knew Bill Novak from her teenage years and always thought he was nice, sometimes a bit hard on his children but overall a good dad and a great man.

Casey crossed the distance to her mother, "Mom, let me explain..."

"Casey, you don't have to explain anything," Laura soothed patting her daughter on the back as she passed Bill a roll of paper towels.

"Yep," the husky voiced man laughed, looking at Alex, "You got off good. Laura's dad was a nightmare, so we decided when the twins were babies that we'd go easy on whoever the girls decided to marry."

"Well, easy to an extent," Laura corrected.

Bill locked his blue eyes with Alex's, "Do you do drugs?"

"No sir," she replied.

"Do you drink too much?"

Again she answered, "No, sir."

"Have you ever hit a woman?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"No, sir."

"Good," he said. "Now, do you love my daughter?"

"Yes, sir. Very much so." Alex smiled.

"Would you do right by her? And support her desire to be a starving writer," he added with a laugh.

"Dad," Casey groaned as Laura wrapped her arm around her daughter.

"Yes, absolutely. I would do anything for her." Alex replied as she blushed and smiled at her fiancé.

Bill nodded, "Then you are good enough for me on one condition." Alex looked at him nervously, as he spoke, "You have to make things right with my other daughters."

"Dad, that's not fair! You know how stubborn Jane and Abbie can be!" Casey sighed.

"I do," he laughed with a big smile, wiping up the last of the mess. "They got it from your mother!"

"William Novak!" Laura feigned.

"I'm teasing," he said, standing and kissing his wife's cheek.

"I know, they got it from your mother," she laughed.

His eyes went wide as he nodded, "Damn right."

"So, ladies," Laura stated as she picked up the salad tongs, "While the others cool off tell us how y'all fell in love..."

The two looked at each other and smiled. Blushing lightly, Casey replied, "It's a long story, how much time till dinner?"

"Plenty," Bill said with a grin.

* * *

Pacing her bedroom, Elle couldn't help but rant, "I just can't believe she'd do this to me, I can't, she's my sister!"

"Elle, stop." Spencer ordered, causing the brunette to slow but not fully stop. "Casey, didn't do anything to you. She doesn't know."

"I know." She muttered finally sitting on the bed next to him and her sisters. "I just can't believe they are getting married. I was finally able to breathe again when I got to college and now I have to be around her every family holiday and watch the sister I am closest to have kids with her!"

"Hey!" The twins exclaimed.

"You know what I mean," she scowled.

Laughing, Abbie whispered in Jane's ear, causing Jane to laugh as well and whisper back. Reid looked at his wife who just shrugged the two off. "They have their own language, roll with it."

Finally agreeing on their secrets, Abbie announced, "Don't worry about it, Elle."

Grinning boldly, Jane added, "Yeah, we got this. Old Blondie will be gone well before any 'I do's' can occur."

Sitting up, the younger sister asked, "What are you going to do?"

"Well, we have to be smart about it," Abbie began, "We all know Alex, it won't take long for her to show her true colors."

"So," Jane continued, "We are going to submarine her. We will make things happen that we know would set her off, she will show her true colors and Casey will leave her. Casey's smart, she will wise up on her own and be happier for it."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Spencer interjected. "She's your sister and if she's as smart as you say she is, then she will figure it out and likely hate you for it."

Everyone stared at him. Elle knew her husband maybe right, but she also knew what Alex Cabot was capable of doing. Finally, looking to her sisters, she replied, "Fine. I am in, but I want to just be left out of it. You two do your thing, and leave Spencer and I alone when it comes to it. I just want to enjoy the holiday as much as possible."

"Deal," Jane answered a little more excitedly than necessary.

"Tone it down," Abbie corrected touching her twins shoulder, "You don't want to set off dads spidey-sense."

Smiling, she nodded, "Right."

* * *

With the table set and food prepared, Bill called upstairs for his children to come downstairs. He couldn't help but laugh to himself as he walked to the bar, opening two bottles of wine for dinner. The gray haired man found it mildly humorous that his children were acting like small children again instead of talking things out like adults. Finishing, he walked to the kitchen and poured the wine into glasses, before setting the unused bottle on the table.

Casey and Alex each picked up a glass of the red wine, Alex quickly drinking half the glass. The redhead couldn't help but laugh as they walked towards the dining area. Leaning into her fiancés ear she whispered, "Don't drink too much...getting handsy at the table might just lose you my dads vote." Alex couldn't help but blush furiously at her words.

Rounding the corner, Abbie and Jane saw the perfect opportunity for round one of 'Rid the Novak's of Alex Cabot.' Casey and Alex were standing at the entrance to the dining room, their younger sister holding a large glass of red wine and Alex wearing a white designer blouse and jeans. This couldn't go any better if they'd purposely set the scene up.

Not needing to say a word, Abbie and Jane began walking and joking in the direction of the lovebirds. Laughing at each other, they began play pushing one another, Jane giving Abbie just the right amount of push as they neared Casey's side, effectively bumping her arm and sending a glass full of red wine all over Alex. The shriek that left the blonde as the red liquid coated her from head to toe was priceless.

Casey could only look on in horror as Alex wiped the wine from her eyes. "Oh my god, baby! I am so sorry!" She finally managed.

Alex shook her head clear, and could only smile. "It's okay, baby. Accidents happen."

"What's all the commotion in here?" Laura asked as she ran in from the kitchen with Bill on her heels, before exclaiming, "Oh my god, Alex!" as she noticed the blonde soaked in red liquid.

With her shirt sticking unpleasantly to her body, Alex managed another smile, "It's fine, really. It was an accident."

Sighing Bill muttered, "I'll get the paper towels..."

Scowling at the twins, Laura gave them the look that said, 'I know you two were behind this.' "Well, let's get you changed into something else. I think I have some of Casey's clothes upstairs still."

Watching Alex follow their mother upstairs, Abbie whispered to Jane, "Well that didn't go as I would have guessed."

"Got that right," Jane muttered as Casey turned quickly on her heel pinching them both in the arm.

"Ow!" They cried out in unison.

"You both deserve worse! What is wrong with you two!" The redhead snapped.

"It was an accident!" Abbie defended.

"Accident my ass!"

"Innocent until proven guilty," Jane countered.

"Don't give me your law bullshit," Casey spat in a whisper hearing their father approach, "I'm watching you two."

As Alex followed the older redhead upstairs, she was led past a staircase of pictures. Some she remembered from her younger days of being in the house and some where new. Seeing them made it impossible to not travel back in time in her head, to a time where she and Elle would run up the stairs laughing. Elle always had an amazing laugh, and a way of scrunching up her face when she laughed hard...smiling, Alex realized Casey did the same thing.

In a lot of ways the two women were alike, although still very different. She could clearly remember spending the night in ninth grade for the first time and Casey falling asleep on the floor with them watching movies. Casey would tag along and Elle never cared. Alex didn't care either. When Casey finally had her own friends to hang out with come their eleventh grade year, they'd all hang out together. It was easy that way, everyone got along. Alex couldn't help but smile at those memories. Yet, now once again Alex had arrived to destroy the perfectly happy family.

"Alex?" Laura's deep soothing voice broke, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay really," Alex repeated for the third time slapping a smile on her face again.

"Well, I was right, here are the softball tee and jeans Casey left." The woman said passing the clothes over. "You can change in the bathroom down the hall."

"Thank you," The blonde said softly taking the clothes and walking to the bathroom.

Seeing herself in the mirror, covered in the red liquid, she frowned. As she removed her shirt and pants, then cleaned her skin and hair of the wine, she began to wonder what she was doing here in this house. What did she plan to accomplish?

Hearing a knock at the door, she broke from her thoughts with the sound of a warm voice, "Baby, I am here."

Alex didn't hesitate she opened the door and pulled Casey tight in her arms, "Thank you, I needed a hug."

"I am so sorry, baby."

"Don't, I'd battle anything for you." Alex replied smiling against her fiancés neck, before pushing back, "Plus, it was an accident. I love you. Let's go eat."

As they made their way back down, Alex again noticed the pictures on the wall and couldn't help but remember her purpose for coming to dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me all weekend to get this out to you all! I have been crazy busy and this one required a lot of work. Thank you again for the amazing reviews. They are all fantastic and keep me moving forward. :) I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Eight months earlier...**

"Alex Cabot, so has a crush on you!" Kim spouted as she and Casey made their way to the blonde's home the next morning.

The redhead could only pinch the bridge of her nose in frustration. "No, she doesn't. She was only being nice...or something."

"No woman buys another woman sheets if she doesn't like her."

Watching her friend steer into the club Alex lived in, Casey frowned, "Would you please stop. I don't know what she was doing or thinking. It doesn't even matter, she is a client that's all. She was just being weird, or screwing with me, or something."

"Hold on, what is the issue with you today. Yesterday you thought it was a little weird, but seemed interested in her. Plus, you said she was really nice when you knew her in high school. Now, today you are thinking she's screwing with you," the brunette said glaring at the redhead over her sunglasses while sitting at a stop sign. Her accusing green eyes told Casey there was no escaping, "Spill it Novak."

Sighing knowing she's lost, Casey confessed, "Elle sent me a text last night saying to stay away from Alex, that she couldn't be trusted."

"Did you ask her about it?" Kim questioned resuming their course not wanting to be late.

"No, I couldn't, she was getting on a plane for a case, and they don't like to be bothered when profiling, it helps keep their concentration or something," she replied with a wave of her hand.

Kim pursed her lips in concentration. "Well, so what's the deal, she can't be trusted like she might be a gossip or can't be trusted because she is a serial killer? Because if I wind up dead in a basement Serena will be pissed. Who would make her coffee in the morning? Serena that is, not The Bay Harbour Butcher."

"Seriously?" Casey chuckled, "Stealing from Dexter much?"

"It's a catchy name, what can I say?" He brunette laughed.

Shaking her head, the redhead continued, "She isn't a serial killer..."

Still laughing as she turned down Alex's street, Kim continued, "Well, like I said, Serena would be pissed, and your sister would royally suck at her job!"

Rolling her eyes dramatically, the redhead sighed, "Ha, ha, ha. You are hilarious."

"You love me and you know it."

"Yep, just remember, I'm the Mary..." Casey laughed.

"No, you aren't, I am! You are the Rhoda! I'm the Mary!"

Preparing to reclaim the name again, Casey paused as they drove up to the house at the end of the cul-de-sac, "Oh my god, that's her house?" Pausing to look at Kim, both their mouths agape, she looked back at the very large two story aged brick home, "No wonder Elle always liked to hang out over here."

The stately aged brick home was easily 5000 square feet, with double stacked front porches and a beautiful brick drive with exquisite landscaping consisting of oak trees and flowering white and pink dogwoods, not to mention lush green grass. It was simply breathtaking. Easily, the best part was the fact that it backed up to the river.

"If this is the outside, I can only imagine what the inside looks like..." Casey muttered.

"We may have hit the jackpot for clients. If she needs a lot of work, we will easily make year in a couple of months. Marry her Casey." Kim exclaimed pulling up the brick drive.

Smacking her friends arm, she laughed, "I am not for you to whore out for money!"

"You could spend all your time writing on that gorgeous porch, plus God only knows how beautiful the back of the house is!" Kim joked putting the car in park.

"Okay, maybe I will consider it..." Casey teased back as they exited the car.

As they made their way up the brick steps to the large mahogany and glass paned front door, Kim rang the bell, announcing their arrival. Within seconds of pressing the button, Alex came around the corner inside the house to open the door for them. Casey couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked even through the glass, dressed in hunter green khakis, a white fitted tee, blonde hair down landing perfectly at her shoulders, and black framed glasses. She too was breathtaking.

Opening the door, Alex greeted them, "Right on time! I just finished getting ready."

Walking inside, Casey was amazed by the exquisite millwork and interior detail of the home. The wood floors were magnificent, followed by all the stunning trim work. There was a lovely staircase next to the front door, and living room and dining on either side of the foyer, followed by what appeared to be an open hallway on the other end. Casey wasn't sure if she'd ever seen such a beautiful home before in her life and she hadn't even really seen the home yet.

Recouping, she looked at the smiling blonde. Their was definitely something hiding behind those blue eyes. "At ten o'clock," Casey questioned a little harshly, quickly earning a scowl from Kim.

"No," the blonde laughed, "I have actually been up since about 5:30. We were testing a new line of Catamarans early this morning and I ended up getting into a race with my cousin, that may have ended with a swim in the Cooper River. Hence, the just finished getting ready."

"You have family in the area," Kim quickly questioned with a smile, hoping to move away from the Spanish Inquisition Casey seemed to be bringing to the table.

"Right this way," Alex said leading them into the main living room, "My cousin Amanda and her wife, Olivia, live in the carriage house out back. It's a temporary setup while their house is being built. They bought a place in the neighborhood of Ion."

"Where are they from originally," Kim pried as they all took a seat.

"She is from Atlanta. Her wife, is from NYC. I met Liv when we moved there after my father's passing and we became best friends. My cousin would came to visit my first summer up there and they and Liv hit it off then. They basically are high school sweethearts. They work for me as well. Liv and I work with designing and overseeing construction of the boats, while Amanda heads up sales and distribution. Amanda and I test every craft before it ever is open for sale. We only let our customers buy quality merchandise." Alex explained.

"That sounds almost to good to be true," Casey quipped again gaining a scowl from Kim. She couldn't seem to control it. There had to be something devious with the blonde if Elle said to stay away.

"It is," Alex smirked, "How about I take you all over after I show you the house?"

"We'd love it," Kim replied so fast Casey never stood a chance to object.

"Great," the blonde continued, "Let's get started then."

Standing the blonde began by showing them the downstairs of the home. She pointed out from their current location the obvious living room they were in, followed by the foyer and dining room, before walking them down the open hallway and into the family room. The space was open and airy with a large bay window allowing natural light to stream into the room. There were built-in bookcases and a beautiful gas fireplace, and it was open to the gourmet kitchen.

Off of the family room sat a large beautiful grand study that with solid wood walls, built-in bookcases and a gas fireplace as well. The only thing decorated in the room at the moment was the bookcase. It was filled with books and some pictures and other knickknacks. Casey thought the walls were a bit gloomy looking for her taste but as if on cue, Alex explained, "This was my father's office. I wasn't ever a fan of the solid wood walls, but he loved them, so I keep them in his memory. I plan to use it as my drafting room. So, I thought I could set up my drafting table over here by the window and arrange maybe a seating area near the fireplace."

Kim immediately jumped and began tossing out ideas, but Casey couldn't help but notice a picture sitting on the bookcase. It was a picture of Alex and her father. They were standing on a sailboat, both smiling so bright. Alex had to have been in high school, it was the Alex Casey remembered in the picture.

"That was my first sailboat. My father bought this old beat up sailboat that couldn't even float for us to fix up together. I was sold from that moment on," the blonde smiled. However, there was something else behind that smile and Casey couldn't put her finger on it.

Alex continued the tour leading them upstairs by the back staircase off the kitchen. There were three large bedrooms and baths and a long hallway open to the family room below that led to the the very large master bedroom. All rooms had access to the porches, but the master suite had access to both. The room was huge, and had a glorious bathroom complete with a large walk-in shower and separate tub, not to mention the two giant walk-in closets.

"Your bedroom is magnificent," Kim gasped. Alex nodded a thanks and they continued to go over some details, while Casey nosed around. She was determined to discover what exactly her sister didn't like about the blonde, but so far Alex seemed perfectly nice to Casey.

"So, obviously I need some more furniture and help with decorating and fabrics," the blondes voice cut through Casey's thoughts. Looking up, Casey locked eyes with the blondes bright blue ones. Something behind those eyes kept Casey wondering.

Making their way back downstairs, Alex began to lead them outside. "Well, if you all are still up for it, I will take you over to headquarters."

"We'd love to go," Kim exclaimed quickly following the blonde outside only to suddenly be met by Alex's over eager harlequin Great Dane, "Oh my god, it's a cow!" She shrieked.

Laughing, Alex introduced the dog, "Guys this is my dog, Maximus, Max for short. He is my sidekick."

"That is a dog," the brunette questioned in a wide eyed stare at the giant beast that was nearly half her size. She figured if he stood up on his hind legs he'd be taller than her easily.

"Yes, you do like dogs, right?" Alex questioned with a little chuckle in her voice.

Casey couldn't help but genuinely smile at the blonde as she called Max over. Loving on the large beast, she locked eyes with Alex once again. There really didn't seem to be a malicious bone in the blondes body. Why could she not be trusted?

As they followed Alex down to the boat dock, they saw a tan brunette carrying a hysterically laughing blonde piggyback style on her back. The blonde woman couldn't control her laughter and eventually took them both down into the breaking waves. Casey and Kim looked at Alex who just smiled and nodded, "My cousin and her wife. They are always up to something crazy. My guess is a bet was involved."

Waving to the now laughing women, Alex called out, "Taco Boy at 1?"

"Yeah!" The blonde Casey registered as Amanda yelled back.

"See you there!" Alex waved as she led them onto the speedboat. Max joined them on the boat, happily letting Alex snap his large life jacket on before laying on one of the bench seats. Kim took the pilot seat next to Alex making sure to put distance between her and the large cow, while Casey took a seat on the bench seat opposite Max.

Alex smiled back at the redhead as she turned the engine over and headed out into the river. On the way, she explained taking the boat to work was the fastest way to get there, a simple ten minute ride, versus a thirty minute battle with traffic. Everything about this woman seemed a little exotic to Casey.

Completely leaving the conversation Alex was having with Kim behind, Casey traveled into her mind. Watching Alex's blonde hair blow lightly against the wind, Casey couldn't help but notice the different shades of blonde. Following them up to their owner, she noticed how Alex's eyes seemed to change when she laughed, they seemed to light up with life. The blonde in general seemed driven, yet so carefree and Casey couldn't help but find herself drawn to her despite Elle's warning.

Noticing the boat start to slow, Casey looked up to see Alex's shipyard. The showroom was closest to them and had its own dock, separate from the dry-dock and shipyard. "So, this is where the magic happens!" The blonde boasted as she docked the boat.

Walking them up the dock to the main building, Casey couldn't help but look it over in awe. The showroom building itself looked like a piece of artwork with expansive windows overlooking the river and brushed steel. Making their way inside, they followed Alex towards the various boat models on display as Max made his way to an enormous dog bed next to a window. The design of the boats were shockingly detailed and it was clearly obvious that Alex had poured herself into her business. As she showed Kim and Casey the different variations and types and explained how a customer can buy them, Casey found herself getting lost deeper and deeper in the blondes words.

Suddenly, a tanned skin dark haired man in about his late twenties appeared. His dark brown eyes were large and round and made him look friendly even when he wasn't smiling. "Alex, I am sorry to interrupt," he began, "I have a potential buyer from Bermuda on the phone and they had a question about transport and wanted to ask you directly."

"Sure thing," she said patting him on the shoulder, "By the way, Kim, Casey, this is my number one sales associate, Philip."

"It's very nice to meet you," he said shaking their hands, taking an extra moment with Casey.

As they turned and stepped into his office, Kim turned to Casey. "I'm going to check the stores messages. Mary Lee wanted to stop by and pick up her chair today and this is taking just a little longer than expected!"

Watching Kim walk to a quiet corner, Casey began to explore on her own. Walking from display boat to display, she eventually found herself at a wall of pictures. They were of a family on many different boats, particularly a little girl and her father.

It only took Casey a second to realize it was Alex and her father, the similarities in looks between them were shocking, same blonde hair and blue eyes, even their facial expressions were the same. Looking over easily thirty if not more pictures, Casey's heart began to hurt for the blonde. Her father had clearly taught her all she knew about boats, and in every picture you could see their bond grow deeper and deeper. Casey could only imagine what the loss of Alex's father did to her. Noticing the same picture from Alex's study at home at the end of the wall, Casey stopped to focus on the version of Alex she once knew.

"See something you like?" Alex's voice broke her thoughts.

"I don't know how to drive a boat, so no." Casey quipped back as she scanned the room for Kim.

"If you are looking for Kim, she just left with Philip. She had to get back to the shop, but said you wanted to stay and look around," the blonde explained, quickly realizing Casey didn't know what she was talking about. "If you are ready to leave I can take you now...or you are welcome to join Amanda, Liv and I for lunch at Taco Boy."

"Thank you, but I don't think that would be appropriate," The redhead replied with zero conviction in her voice.

"Casey, what's going on?" Alex bluntly asked as she walked closer. "Yesterday, you were different...sorry, a better choice of words would be more relaxed around me. Today, you seem guarded, like you are waiting for me to attack or something."

Biting her lip, Casey wasn't sure of what to say.

"It's Elle, isn't it?" Alex deadpanned.

"She told me to stay away from you because you couldn't be trusted. Why did she say that, what have you done?" She didn't know why she confessed her sister's message to the blonde, or why she'd asked her for the truth. All she knew was she needed to know more.

Alex looked to the floor, moving her feet back and forth, before looking up with a look of determination. "I will tell you, on one condition."

"What?" Casey asked moving closer as if being pulled forward by some unstoppable force.

Taking a quick deep breath, Alex took the plunge, "You take the next two weeks to get to know me, the real me, then I will tell you."

"Why?" The redhead questioned.

Standing face to face now, Alex whispered as she stared into Casey's green eyes, "Because...because I really like you Casey, and I want you to know the real me, before judging the old me..."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the extreme wait! Blitz and I have concocted yet another story for you all and well it's such a good idea that it's been in my head nonstop! Don't worry though, I will finish this one first! ;) Thank you, Starshine, for giving me the much needed inspiration to finish this chapter.**

* * *

 **Eight months earlier...**

Casey stormed into her apartment on the verge of tears. Slamming her door shut before quickly locking it, she began pacing the entry way to her condo as she held her phone to ear, waiting for Alex to pick up. Tossing her keys down on the table and heaving her bag to the floor, she sighed getting the blondes voicemail. "Alex, it's Casey," she began only to pause to wipe the tears that were steadily building in her eyes, "I am sorry, but I have to cancel for tonight. I, I just had a rough day is all and need some rest. I will call you tomorrow."

Disconnecting the call and setting the phone down on the counter, she finally let the tears she'd been holding in since she'd left her parents house fall. Making her way to her bedroom, she yanked her sweater off before removing her jeans. Wearing nothing but a tank top and underwear, she slipped between the sheets and cried herself to sleep.

Casey wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep when she woke to knocking at the front door. As a matter of a fact, she was half tempted to ignore it in fear it may be her mother. However, after two more knocks she forced herself from the bed, slipping back into her pants before making her way to the door.

Looking through the peephole, she spotted Alex and sighed. Figuring the blonde didn't get the message, she quickly checked herself over in the mirror. She looked like crap, her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she was rocking the bed hair look. Quickly running her fingers through her hair and throwing on her sun glasses she opened the door.

"Hi...I guess you didn't get my message," Casey greeted in a huskier voice than normal due to the crying.

The pursed lip look that the blonde gave her with a sympathetic head nod, instantly told Casey that she did get the message. "That rough of a day, I see," Alex replied reaching out and removing Casey's sunglasses.

The redhead wasn't sure why she let the blonde remove her glasses, there was just something about Alex that caused her to have zero guard up with her. It was something that scared and excited her all at the same time. "It's been a bad day."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No," she sighed.

Alex just nodded, "Okay, then pack an overnight bag."

"Excuse me?" Casey gasped.

"I said, pack an overnight bag. I am taking you on an adventure. When you have this rough of a day, you deserve to escape reality for a little bit. I want to help you escape."

The warmth in the blondes eyes caused Casey to smile for the first time that day. "Okay," she answered, before turning to run and pack a bag. It took her no time to have her bag ready, and be standing before Alex in her favorite field jacket, tank, jeans, and Chacos. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," the blonde smiled.

With the windows and sunroof open, driving south down back roads to I-95, Casey reclined the passenger seat a bit and propped her feet on the dash. She and Alex were listening to some song about trying to tell the difference between shooting stars and satellites, and she couldn't help but think that she could finally breathe. The more distance that they put between them and the city, the more Casey felt better.

Looking over at the blonde, she couldn't imagine there being anything bad about this woman. This woman that showed up at her condo and swept her away for the weekend just to make her feel better, even after she'd canceled their dinner plans. There was no doubt in Casey's mind, Alex Cabot was a good person.

* * *

Two hours later, they made their way into Savannah. The historic town was always fun to visit and Casey couldn't help the giant smile that fell upon her face when she realized that was their destination. As they made their way to the riverfront hotel they would be staying at during their visit, Alex explained that she figured they could just relax and get to know one another.

Checking in and reaching their separate but adjoining rooms, Casey sat on her bed amazed at the thought Alex had put into everything. Standing, she walked to the adjoining door and knocked, waiting for the blonde to unlock her side. Seeing her open the door with a smile, Casey couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach. "Want to go downstairs for a drink?"

Smiling and blushing lightly, Alex asked, "Have you eaten?"

"No," she admitted.

"Then let's go upstairs instead," the blonde beamed, "that way we can eat and drink. Bring your jacket."

Doing as told, Casey followed the Alex to the elevator. She couldn't help but think how much she'd learned about the blonde over the last week, everything from her favorite ice cream to how she loved to work with kids teaching them how to sail like her father taught her. She seemed full of heart and despite her enormous wealth rather humble. She could easily mingle with all people and make everyone feel important, because in her eyes they were. The only thing Alex didn't really discuss was her life before age twenty.

As they stepped into the elevator, Alex softly asked, "Why are you so quiet suddenly?"

"I was thinking about you."

"Oh, really? What exactly?" The blonde questioned.

Turning to look at the blonde dead on, Casey smiled, "There is so much I still want to know about you..."

As the lift came to a stop, and the doors opened to reveal the roof top restaurant, Alex took her hand, "Then ask me over dinner."

Walking out onto the rooftop, Casey was amazed at the view of the riverfront at night. Even in the dark the city was magical. They were seated at a cozy table with a view of the bridge at the end of the waterfront, and seeing Alex in the candlelight and light breeze, Casey couldn't help but realize how much she was falling for the blonde despite her best efforts.

After ordering drinks and food, Casey began her inquiry, "Why don't you tell me about your life before age twenty?"

The blonde pursed her lips and straightened her glasses, before leaning back in her chair as she looked off into the distance at the bridge. Alex looked stunning in this moment of inner reflection, and Casey wished it possible to remember the look of emotions that seemed to fall across the blondes face in shadows forever. This right here is how Casey always wanted to remember the blonde, vulnerable and open, honest and giving.

Finally, Alex took a shaky breath, "I don't talk about it, because I am not the same person as I was then. I was a child and I was foolish. The only person in the world that saw the real true me at the time, the person I would become, was taken from me and it just about killed me. But from his loss, I emerged a new and stronger person. In a way, it's like he never left, he just grew in me. I owe my father everything, and everything I have done since in life is to simply make him proud of me."

"Alex..." Casey whispered as she saw the tears forming in the blondes eyes.

"It's okay, you asked and I want to tell you..." She took a deep breath, steadying herself and began, "My life, before my twenties, was what some people dream of, I traveled, and experienced things most people never will. I had anything I could ever want, but real friends, that is until I met your sister. She accepted me as the entitled, far to grown up for my age kid I was and she melded me into her group of friends. My parents were amazing people, my mom still is...we really helped each other after my dads death and she helped us both get the counseling we needed."

Alex took another breath to steady her words, and as she did she locked eyes with Casey, "Before my father's death, he could see I needed help, that I needed to get out everything bothering me. That picture of us on the boat we rebuilt together, he bought that worn out sailboat for us to work on just to help me open up to him. It worked, and he helped me with some of my biggest issues ever that summer. At the end of it, he let me name it and we were going to sail it down to the Keys and back before school started to celebrate...two days before we were going to set sail he died...he had a heart attack leaving work. He was there one minute in my life and then just gone..."

Looking down at the dark water, Alex swallowed thickly before continuing, "The hardest part was looking in the mirror afterward, because every time I did I saw him and I missed him that much more."

"I'm so sorry, Alex," Casey whispered taking the blondes hand in a tight squeeze. She'd remembered the blondes father's death.

Looking into the redheads green eyes, she nodded, "It happened to me, it's awful yes, but my dad taught me so much that summer...as if he knew he didn't have long...he helped make me who I am..." She bit her lip looking back out at the bridge before smiling, "He made me closer to fine..."

"Closer to fine..." Casey hummed, "that's beautiful...just like you."

The blonde ducked her head as a small blush covered her cheeks, causing Casey to smile at her omission. The two sat in silence staring at each other for a moment, and as if on cue, the waitress delivered their food. As they enjoyed their meals and continued drinks, Alex resumed talking about her past being sure to leave Elle out, and Casey talked about story ideas, even taking ten minutes to jot down one that spurred over dirty martinis.

Making their way back downstairs, they collapsed on Casey's bed laughing about the evening. As their laughter quieted and they found themselves staring into each other's eyes, Casey began, "Its hard being the youngest in my family. My sister's are all smart and beautiful, and here I am...a total tomboy at heart, graduated college only to work part-time for my best friend, not a successful ADA, homicide detective, or profiler...my parents think I am a joke. I mean I did well in college and was an athlete and all, but it's just like I can never do enough for them. That's what upset me earlier. I visited them, and they laid into me about getting a real job and making a future for myself. They basically told me that my dream of being a famous writer, was just that...a pointless dream."

"Live your dream, Casey. You'll be great at it. You will show them all who you really are, a bright, gorgeous, creative, amazing woman...a woman that..." Alex trailed with her words.

Watching as the blonde bit her bottom lip to hold herself back, she asked, "What? What were you going to say?"

Taking a breath, the blonde rolled over on her side looking directly into green eyes, "I have known you for a long time, Casey Novak, and I want you to know I never would have used the word ordinary to describe you. I would have chosen words like dynamic, lively, beautiful, comedic, daring, imaginative...a smile that can melt a room..."

Without hesitation, Casey closed the distance between her and Alex. Pressing her lips softly against the blonde's, she tangled her hand in the back of Alex's hair before lightly pulling her bottom lip between her own and running her tongue lightly along it. Breaking the kiss just enough to speak she smiled, "I've wanted to do that since you rescued me from my house earlier..."

"I've been waiting far to long to kiss you," Alex sighed as she pulled the redhead into another kiss that quickly grew passionate. Although as Casey's hands began to wander down her sides, Alex pulled away. "We can't, Casey."

Quickly standing and moving to the open adjoining room doorway, she turned to stare at the now sitting and confused redhead, "I'm sorry, I really am, I just need you to really know the real me first...I don't want you to regret anything."

Shaking her head in understanding, Casey whispered, "It's okay. Sweet dreams, I will see you in the morning."

Smiling, Alex nodded, "Sweet dreams, sweet Casey."

* * *

As the weekend came to a close, they made their way back to Charleston in relative silence. Watching Alex drive with a small smile on her lips, Casey couldn't help but think over the weekend. She'd learned more about the blonde over the weekend than she ever could have imagined. She knew she was still missing pieces of the puzzle, but she couldn't imagine anything causing her to ever think less of the blonde.

They'd spent countless hours talking, taken carriage rides, house tours, and walked the riverfront trying every flavor of salt water taffy possible, and in that time she'd discovered one thing...she had fallen for the blonde.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Stussy, the next story will start once this one is finished! I am super excited about it. :) Once again, thank you for the amazing reviews, they keep me writing! Now! For the moment we've been waiting for...**

* * *

 **Seven months earlier...**

Casey walked up the steps to her parents home, the warm late spring breeze laced with the smell gardenia's acting as a welcoming invitation. Standing in front of the door, she willed the strength to do what she'd come for, to talk to her parents about their constant nagging. Shifting her weight from foot to foot, she tried to build the nerve to press the doorbell. Imagining Alex in her head and the conversations they'd had over the past week, she took a deep breath. The blonde was right, she needed to set boundaries if she was ever going to have a real relationship with her parents and now was the time. Pressing the button, she waited.

She knew Alex was right. The blonde usually was, and Casey needed to let her parents know that their constant nagging was hurting her, especially her father's gruff words. As she heard movement inside the house, she knocked on the side porch door, she waiting for her mother to arrive, only to be surprised at the sight of her father. As he opened the door, she couldn't help grin, he was sweaty and covered in dirt, but his kind smile and happy blue eyes let her know he'd be in a receptive mood today.

"Hey Kiddo," he greeted, "We weren't expecting you today. Your mom just ran to the hardware store to get more flowers for the backyard. She has me clearing another spot for more zinnias. I don't even know what a zinnia is, do you?"

Casey could only laugh and shake her head no, "Not a single idea, you asked the wrong daughter that question. Although, there is a Google for that!"

"See, I asked the right daughter," he winked, leading her out to the backyard. As they left the cool house, and headed back out into the warm spring air, Casey again felt a smile fall over her lips.

They didn't have a big yard, but it was of decent size, with a brick patio just off the house lined with flowering bushes, lots of green grass outlined with monkey grass, flowers and more bushes, along with plenty of oak trees. Where her childhood hammock use to sit, her father was busy clearing away the grass to extend a flower bed for her mother. Chuckling a little to herself, she said, "You know, if you keep letting her extend flower beds you won't have any grass left..."

"That's my goal, then I don't have to mow anymore!" He laughed. "Why don't you give me a hand for a second, Kiddo."

As she moved the wheelbarrow over to help her dad load up the cut out grass, she donned her mother's gloves, and suddenly realized now was the best time to talk to her father. "Dad, can I talk to you about something?"

"Always," he smiled.

"Dad..." She started quickly fidgeting, enough to get his attention that whatever she wanted to say was important.

"It's okay, you can say it," he soothed.

"Dad, I need you to lay off the tough love. You and Mom lay into me all the time about not being successful and it really is starting to hurt. I know you don't have faith in my ability to write a novel, but this is the time in my life for me to be a little reckless and adventurous and I need your emotional support, not constant negativity if I am ever going to succeed..." She spit out as much as she could.

"Casey," he stammered brushing his hands through his short gray hair, "come sit down with me." Leading them over to the table on the patio, he poured them both a glass of sweet tea, before continuing, "First and foremost, I am sorry if I or your mother have hurt you with our words. We love you and never meant to hurt you. Second, I need to explain why I may be a little more tough on you...Casey, you are just like me, Kiddo. Out of all my children, you are me. You are adventurous and live by the seat of your pants, you are bright, intelligent and deserve everything the world has to offer, but you are too much like me all at the same time. You get passionate and obsessed and that's how you are with your writing. I don't want you to hold onto a dream that might not occur and pass your whole life up."

"I can understand that, but I need you to trust me when I said that's not going to happen." She explained.

"I love your determination, Kiddo, but all your mother and I see is, you by yourself writing all the time. You stay at home and write, you don't go out and meet people, and you work for Kim. We are just afraid you are never going to meet someone, and you are going to ostracize yourself unintentionally and by the time you notice it, it will be too late." He took a breath and continued, "I was that way at one point, but I lucked out because I met your mother in the grocery store. I just don't want you to miss your person."

Realizing her parents fear, Casey smiled and as she thought of the blonde that had encouraged her to come here today she began to blush a little. Her father nodded noticing his daughters reaction, "You have met someone..."

"I have," she smiled.

"Is she nice? Does she treat you well?"

"She is wonderful, and she is amazing to me."

"I am very happy for you, Kiddo. Just remember what I said, don't ostracize yourself. Make yourself available to experience life." He advised.

"I will, and I have been now. You'd be happy to know that first novel is now coming along very well," she smiled.

"I am happy to know that. I can't wait to read it." Bill Novak smiled at his daughter. She truly was like him, but with all the heart of her mother. It only made him love her more.

* * *

Pulling up at Alex's first launch party via limo with Kim and Serena, Casey gasped at the sight. Despite the dreary rain, the event looked over the top and breathtaking. "Wow, it's stunning," Serena observed as the valet opened the door for her and the others, "Cabot really knows how to party."

"No joke," Kim laughed as they began to exit, "It's just another reason why she is our best client."

"She is generally amazing," Casey whispered, climbing free herself before following the couple into the event.

The whole place was covered in artfully placed twinkling lights, a band was playing in one corner with people dancing, and food and wine being delivered by waiters to patrons. Brushing her green dress smooth, Casey began scanning the crowd for Alex. It didn't take her long to locate the gorgeous blonde with her cousin and best friend. Alex looked gorgeous in her black jumpsuit and black framed glasses.

Locking eyes with the blonde, she smiled brightly seeing the giant grin that fell across her face. Watching Alex break from her guests and make her way towards her, Casey moved in her direction. As they finally met mid room, Alex kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"I am happy you could make it," she beamed.

"Same here," Casey smiled.

"How did it go with your parents?"

Ducking her head just a tad, Casey blushed, "It went great. Thank you for your advice."

"Any time beautiful," Alex replied, taking the redheads hand in hers and leading her through the crowd.

As they mingled with the guests, Casey found herself happily stuck to Alex's side. The blonde introduced her to everyone, being sure to mention that Casey was an aspiring author and they should keep their eye out for her future works. It felt nice, and natural to be on Alex's arm. They felt like a couple, each building one another up for success, and Casey could happily see herself with the blonde.

As things began to calm down, they found a moment to sit and enjoy some food with their friends. It turned out that Philip had taken the moment to introduce Liv, Amanda, Kim and Serena. The four had found a table near the dance floor and were enjoying the music along with many drinks. Everything seemed to be falling in place for them in Casey's eyes, so as dinner ended and they found themselves waiting for the rain to clear for the launch of Alex's new boat, Casey took the blondes hand and led her away.

Finding a secluded hallway, with a view of the river, Casey turned to face the blonde. "So, today is the end of the two weeks," Casey said, looking out at the steady falling rain against the river. "I want you to tell me."

"I'm scared," was all she could say with her eyes locked on the redhead.

Casey locked her green eyes with the blonde's blue ones, "You have too."

"I know," Alex whispered, before taking a breath and continuing. "It was New Years Eve our junior year, we were still out for winter break and Marcus, Elle's boyfriend, was having a New Years Eve party."

Taking Alex's hand in her own, Casey looked the blonde in the eyes, as she continued, "We came up with an excuse for our parents saying we were staying at each other's houses and went to Marcus's party. We played drinking games and stayed together for most of the evening...it was always our strategy when drinking...but then Elle got sleepy, and fell asleep in Marcus's room..."

Alex broke eye contact and let go of Casey's hand, moving to look it at the fast moving water. Water always made her feel better, she understood it and how to maneuver it. She respected its strength and as a result it always helped to wash her sins away.

Taking a breath, she continued, "The party was over, and Marcus and I were in the room with Elle. It seemed safe to leave her. I followed Marcus back downstairs to hang out, play some pool. We got downstairs and made some more drinks, we started laughing and enjoying ourselves, then he kissed me...I hadn't ever been kissed before and I wasn't sure how I felt...one thing led to another and I slept with him."

"Alex." Casey said in a tone that let Alex knew she'd started the fire.

"Let me finish," She continued, "The next morning, I woke feeling awful and Elle was crying saying we had to leave. I got in the car with her...it was raining...like tonight...she cried the whole way and I kept asking her to pull over and let me drive. She finally told me that Marcus had broken up with her. I felt so sick and I confessed that I'd slept with him. That's when she pulled over. She pulled over and demanded to know why I would do that to her, and all I could say was I didn't know, but I was sorry. She told me to get out, and she left me on the side of the road...in the rain."

"That's everything," the redhead demanded with a sharp tone.

"No," Alex admitted staring out at the rain, "I begged for her forgiveness, but she wouldn't give it to me. I was mad, so I started dating Marcus. Then I convinced her friends to stop talking to her, that she was being ridiculous. I made her look crazy and weak. I basically bought their loyalty. She had no one, and got picked on continuously and I let it happen, because I was hurting and she wouldn't take that pain away...I wanted her to feel just as bad as I did everyday."

Finally turning back to look at Casey, she felt her heart sink. The redhead was trembling. "You are why she tried to kill herself...you are evil...so what am I? Another way to hurt her?"

"No," Alex said moving to take Casey's hands.

"Don't touch me!" Casey yelled. "I want nothing to do with you."

"Please Casey, let me explain," Alex begged, but Casey just shook her head no as she fumed with anger.

With that, she turned and walked back out into the event. Alex tried to follow her, but was quickly slowed by patrons trying to talk to her. Pushing them aside and running after the redhead, she finally caught sight of Casey standing by the curb in the rain. Making her way outside, she stood in the rain as she watched Casey climb into a taxi and leave.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you all for your amazing support! I am loving this story...and we are just getting to the good stuff!**

* * *

 **Seven months earlier...**

The rain fell on Alex's cold wet body in sheets. She was sitting on a bench just down from the entrance, unaware of how long she'd been there, looking down at her soaked outfit she figured long enough. Hearing her name being called, she turned her head to see Olivia and Amanda under an umbrella, Olivia calling out, "Alex!"

"What are you doing?" Amanda asked in confusion as she looked over her cousin. The blonde was drenched, her hair stuck to her face and makeup running, clothes soaked through and sticking to her skin.

"She left." Was all she could manage to say. She looked broken and lost, like a fractured piece of fine china waiting to crumble. "I want to go home."

"What about," Amanda began but quickly stopped when her wife gave her a look that said 'shut up.'

"Okay, Alex, I will drive you," Liv soothed.

"I will just go take care of the guests. Don't worry, I've got this covered," Amanda assured, before turning and running back inside.

Helping Alex up, Olivia led her to her car. Helping her inside, she quickly rounded the vehicle, climbing in and starting the car. Once they were out of sight from the venue, Alex crumbled against the door as she burst into wracking sobs.

Olivia's heart broke watching her best friend fall apart. The blonde couldn't even hold herself up, she just cried in a heap against the door. The brunette didn't need an explanation, she knew Alex all too well, she knew her heart was breaking.

Reaching home, she helped the still crying blonde up to her room, before walking Max. As she walked the stairs to check on Alex once more before leaving for her own home, Olivia cursed the fates. Alex had finally found love, it just didn't seem fair for her to lose it now.

Opening the door to the now darkened bedroom, Liv called out softly, "Alex?"

Everything remained quiet for a bit, before the blonde hoarsely called out, "Max, come." Without hesitation, gentle giant walked to the bed and climbed in with his owner. "Thank you, Olivia," she rasped, "Sorry for ruining the night."

"Do you want me to stay?"

"No, I am just going to sleep. Thank you again." Alex choked as a new stream of tears broke.

"Would you like me to take your outfit to hang in the laundry room?" The brunette questioned.

"I threw it out...I love you, but please go...Tell Amanda I am sorry," she said between sobs.

"Okay, we are just a phone call away if you need us..." As Olivia walked from the doorway and down the hall, she couldn't help but cry herself at the sound of her best friend crying. She wanted to take all the pain away for her. The last person that ever deserved to feel that way was Alex.

Lying in bed, Alex couldn't help but remember the look of hurt on Casey's face. She knew the redhead thought she'd used her and it killed her inside. The look of hurt in her eyes reminded her so much of Elle that day in the car, it had taken her off guard. She hadn't been prepared for that.

She needed Casey to let her explain. When everything happened all those years ago, she hadn't had the narrative to explain to Elle, but now she did. Casey wasn't a revenge plot, she was something more. Alex just had to figure out how to make her listen.

Rolling over and draping an arm around her big dog, Alex let Max's gentle snores help ease her to sleep. However, as she drifted into her dream world she dreamt of those years before...of a time when she and Elle were still friends of a time before she ruined everything.

* * *

 _"Elle! Alex is here!" Laura Novak called up the stairs._

 _"Coming! Just a minute!" The brunette called down._

 _Smiling at her daughter's friend, Laura patted the girl on the shoulder, "You two have a nice run."_

 _"Thank you, Mrs. Novak," she replied to Laura, before catching sight of the youngest Novak laughing in the living room with her friends. Her red hair catching the light from the window just right causing it to shimmer. Biting her lip, Alex couldn't quite piece together what she was feeling._

 _"Hey!" Elle's voice cut through her thoughts._

 _"You ready?"_

 _"Yeah," the brunette beamed, "But, guess what first!"_

 _Alex smiled brightly, "What?"_

 _"Marcus asked me out! He's my boyfriend!" She exclaimed ecstatic by the news. However, Alex couldn't help but feel her stomach twist with the information._

Her dreams shifted from that day to months later, a feeling of despair overtaking her...

 _Laying in bed under the covers, Alex tried desperately to block out the morning sun and noise from outside the windows. Two weeks into summer vacation and all she'd done so far was sleep and cry. She was over life, she didn't want to hang out with those girls ever again, she missed Elle._

 _She didn't understand, she didn't know what had gotten into her, and why she'd been so intent on hurting Elle like she did. She hated herself for everything she'd done. She didn't know why she'd slept with Marcus that night, but after confessing to Elle what she'd done and Elle rejecting her, she'd felt out of control. She just wanted her friend to understand, but she didn't even know why she'd done what she did._

 _The pain that grew inside of her from losing the one person that knew her best, the one person who made her feel human, the one person that made her not feel like a freak was more painful than she ever could have imagined. From that pain, she'd done awful things...she'd dated Marcus, she'd taken their friends, and then allowed those friends to treat Elle terribly. However, the last day of school she'd had enough._

 _Their friends...now Alex's friends...had stolen Elle's clothes while she was showering in the gym after running. She'd been walking to her car, when she noticed the brunettes car in the lot still and those girls waiting nearby. She'd screamed at them, asking them what the hell they thought they were doing, and why couldn't they just leave her alone. She was furious when they wouldn't tell her where Elle's clothes were and had taken her spare dance clothes to the sobbing brunette._

 _Again she'd tried to apologize, but Elle didn't want to speak to her. She looked at Alex with eyes full of pain, and at that moment Alex knew that Elle felt the same pain she did, an excruciating endless pain. As the brunette began to walk away, Alex softly spoke, "For what it's worth, I am sorry. I will never hurt you again..."_

 _She knew her friend had heard her words, by the way she paused in the doorway. Her heart felt as if it stopped beating as she waited in silence to see if she might be forgiven. Instead it broke again, as she watched Elle shake her head and walk on..._

 _Hearing a knock at her bedroom door, Alex shook herself from her thoughts and mumbled a weak, "Come in."_

 _"Hey Peanut, get up and get dressed. I have a surprise for you..." Her father's words filtered through the blankets._

 _Unable to tell her father, 'No,' she climbed from the bed and got ready. She walked silently down the stairs, as he explained he thought she needed something special and he'd found the perfect thing. She didn't feel like she deserved a grain of sand, so it was hard to get excited about anything...however, he seemed so proud of himself, so she humored him._

 _Walking out into the warm May sunlight, smell of salt in the breeze, Alex's breath caught in her throat as she saw the old worn sailboat...her dream to repair an old boat stood before her. She couldn't help but fall into her father's arms and cry, finally letting the pain overtake her..._

Again her dream shifted to the month of July...

 _She and her father painting the final touches on the now restored boat. She wore a genuine smile on her face, laughing with the man she closely resembled. Her father was an amazing man for sure. He loved everyone and loved to make sure people felt like they were worth something...he was everything she aspired to be in this world. A good person, an extraordinary person..._

 _"So, what are you going to name your boat?" Finn's words cut through his daughters train of thought._

 _"I don't know," Alex laughed._

 _"Well, she is a beautiful boat, Alexandra, she deserves a beautiful name..." He smiled._

 _"Yeah..." Alex smiled thinking back over the last few months. Her father had helped her open up and come clean about all her wrong doings while restoring this boat. The boat seemed symbolic of her life so far, once old and ugly, but now beautiful and new, Alex hoped she could transform just as fully as the boat._

 _Her father had helped her realize her problems, and the things she'd never been able to understand with this boat. With his help, she was able to process her feelings and discover who she really was..."Dad, I think I am in love..."_

 _"I know, Alexandra." He said with a smile. "We set sail in four days, are you going to make it right before we go?"_

 _She bit her lip, and shook her head yes. "Yeah, I am. I have to fix things if I can ever make things better..." She paused as a big smile fell upon her face, "I know what I am going to name her!"_

 _"Yeah?" Finn smiled at his beautiful daughter. She was the best thing he'd ever created. "Well, before you tell me, I want you to know that I am very proud of you, and no matter what, your mother and I will always love you."_

 _"I love you too..."_

* * *

Opening her eyes, Alex felt the big dog shift under her arms. She felt stronger and sad all at the same time as the memory of her father's voice faded. She could feel tears still on her cheeks, clearly fresh. Taking a shaky breath, she climbed from the bed and walked into her bathroom. Turning on the light and looking in the mirror, Alex frowned.

She looked like a mess, puffy, red eyes and running makeup. Turning on the tap, she climbed under the cold spray. She didn't have time to wait for it to warm up. She had to fix things.

Quickly showering, and dressing in a old pair of jeans and sweater, she towel dried her hair and threw on a pair of sandals. Running from the bedroom, leaving Max asleep in the bed, she made her way to the garage. The only thought running through her mind as she backed out of the drive way was getting to Casey.

The drive passed in no time at all. Few people were ever out at three in the morning. As she arrived at the redheads condo, she felt a rush of adrenaline...this was the moment that would make or break her. The walk up the stairs to her door was surreal, she didn't even remember knocking, just the look on the redheads face as she realized Alex was in front of her.

Blue eyes locked with green, Alex took a breath, "Please, please give me the chance to explain. It will be the last time I ever ask you too. Just give me a chance, Casey..."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm sorry for the cliffhangers...it's just how the plotting worked out. You all will have your answers soon, I promise. :) In the meantime, enjoy...we are getting to the fun parts! I am working hard on the next chapter for you all, with any luck it won't be a long wait. Thank you for all your amazing reviews, they definitely spurred this chapter right along! ;)**

* * *

 **Present day...**

Sitting down at the table, in the new clothes, Alex suddenly felt very nervous. All eyes seemed to be on her and her every move, it wasn't until Casey's hand took her own that she felt like she could breathe and be normal again. At that moment she realized that only Jane and Abbie seemed to be staring her down, everyone else seemed to be in normal conversation, everyone minus Elle. She seemed to be intently looking everywhere but Alex.

"Okay, well, now that we are all here, lets eat," Bill sighed only to receive a glare from his wife.

"So, Alex, what is it you do?" Laura asked trying to break the ice.

"I build boats," she answered with a smile.

"Alex, owns Finnick Boating," Casey added with a bright smile. She was proud of her fiancés accomplishments, in her eyes there was no reason for Alex to hide.

Bill smiled as he swirled the wine in his glass, Alex couldn't help but notice, it was something Casey had a habit of doing. Clearing his throat, he spoke, "I just read an article on Finnick Boating. You should be very proud of yourself, Alex."

"Thank you," she answered with a little blush, "It is something I take a lot of pride in."

"I am sure it helps to keep your designer clothiers in business too," Jane quipped earning a frown from Laura. "What? I know how much Alex likes to shop?"

Alex looked back at her plate, quickly contemplating how fast she could eat the food provided to her without choking. She was ready for this dinner to be over with, to be home snuggled in bed with Casey. Feeling the redhead's hand on the small of her back, the blonde sat up with strength again. She did to some degree deserve what was being dished at her and she needed to wade it, after all this was for Casey and she deserved the best.

"So, Jane, I hear you are a homicide detective in NYC. How do you like it?" Alex asked hoping to catch the brunette off guard and maybe make them back off.

"Well, it's death all the time, so it's not very pleasant," Jane replied in a very flat tone before taking a large sip of her wine.

"Well, there must be some aspect you enjoy...you stay in the department and choose to work a lot of overtime." Spencer replied in his normal child like inquisitive tone.

Turning her head slowly, as she gave her brother-in-law a look of total disbelief, she snapped, "I like the puzzle aspect, good enough Captain Profiler?"

"I am just saying..." He tried to argue, only to have Elle grab his arm gently.

"Spence, let it go." She whispered to her husband. He looked at her as if he was trying to register how to react. After a few seconds of locking eyes, he just nodded awkwardly and went back to his food.

"Do you know Elliot Stabler by chance? He works Special Victims, he was a friend of mine while I was at Columbia." Alex questioned only to earn a glare of disgust from Abbie.

"You are friends with Elliot?" She asked.

"Yeah, he and his wife Kathy took the same cooking class with me, we hit it off. Anyway, Casey said you worked SVU for a bit, so I thought I'd ask." The blonde explained.

"Yeah, I know him." She mumbled. Alex knew she wanted to say more but was choosing to wait and she didn't like it one bit.

With the minute hand ticking by, the meal progressed without anymore drama, helping Alex to feel more at ease. She decided it was safer to stay quiet and let everyone else talk, which seemed to be working in her favor. Abbie and Jane seemed rather calm for the moment which Alex was grateful for, but also very leery of at the same time.

As Bill and Laura stood to start clearing plates, Alex's cell phone chimed with a text. Pulling it from her pocket, Alex looked at the screen and set it down on the table before returning to her conversation with Casey. However, the moment Bill and Laura were out of sight and Casey left to use the restroom, Abbie snatched the phone from the table.

"Excuse me," Alex snapped with her hand reached out for the phone.

"What?" Abbie asked passing the phone quickly to Jane.

"Your phone was in plain sight..." Jane muttered searching through the device. "I have every right to seize it for a search..."

"As her attorney, I concur." Abbie smirked.

Alex let out a sigh, "Are you two serious? You are acting like teenagers. Give me my phone!"

While Abbie and Jane refused to listen, Spencer and Elle sat quiet. Only Spencer would give Alex sympathetic look, one she didn't want considering her past with his wife. Rolling her eyes at the twins, she sat back in her seat unamused with their antics. They wouldn't find anything other than a billion pictures of her, Casey and Max, so they could amuse themselves.

"Who is Amanda? You send her lots of texts..." Jane spat.

"You better not be screwing around on my little sister, Cabot," Abbie snapped.

Feeling her blood boil at the accusation she'd hurt Casey, Alex gritted, "Give me my phone."

"Why does little ole' Mandy want to know when you'll be home?" Jane quipped.

"Jesus Christ! Amanda is her cousin." Elle snapped standing up. "I need some air, I am going for a walk." With that Elle and her husband left the room.

Alex didn't hesitate, she jumped from her chair and ran after the couple, only to be stopped at the doorway, by Jane. "Move," she snapped.

With a cold stern look, Jane spoke, "You'll leave my sister be. You may have brainwashed Casey, but you will go no where near Elle again. Do you hear me?"

"If you'd just let me talk to her," Alex tried only to be cut off.

"I said no. You almost caused her death the first time. I will never let anyone hurt her like that again...especially you." Passing the phone back to Alex, she continued, "Now, get out of my parents house."

"Fine," the blonde muttered. She knew she wouldn't be able to talk to Elle tonight, but she would before the brunette left for Virginia again. She would not let this drag out any longer.

Walking to the kitchen, she found Casey with Bill and Laura. "Baby, I thought maybe we could have everyone over for breakfast tomorrow! Show everyone where we are going to have the wedding, eat a nice breakfast and then we can come back her and watch the parade while we all cook!"

Forcing a smile to her lips, Alex said, "That sounds great, babe. Maybe we should head out now then to get supplies?"

"Good plan!" The redhead replied kissing her parents goodbye and giving her twin sisters hugs.

Bill made his way to Alex while the sisters said goodbye, "Hang in there Kiddo. They are just testing you. Casey loves you, so you have our love and support too." With that, he gave her a hug along with Laura. It was nice to know at least someone other than Casey was happy about her presence.

As they left the house, and made their way to the SUV, Alex couldn't help but look back at the house. It seemed like such a short time ago she was visiting Elle for the first time, sitting on the porch steps laughing about English class while Casey rollerbladed in the driveway. Hearing the brunettes familiar voice, she looked forward and saw her fiancé hugging her sister, before watching her walk on past. Life just couldn't be simple today.

Driving back towards Daniel Island, Casey rambled on, "Well, it was really rocky at first, but I think you made progress at dinner! I really think things will be much better tomorrow!"

Alex didn't have the heart to crush her fiancés hopes. Instead, she decided to be quiet about Jane and Abbie's taunts, eventually they'd have to grow up and stop. Glancing briefly at her, Alex nodded taking her hand, "I think you are right baby. I really do. I just want you to know that I am in it for the long haul. I love you."

"I love you too," Casey beamed placing a quick kiss to her cheek.

Once their shopping was complete, bags unloaded, and dog walked, the couple headed upstairs. As she got ready for bed, Alex couldn't help but watch Casey. The redhead seemed so at ease with everything, which was what Alex wanted, but for some reason it scared her.

What if the sisters antics hurt her? How could she prevent that from happening? Would it be better to tell her? These questions rattled in her head.

"Alex, baby, what is it?" Casey's husky voice cut through her train of thought.

"I was just thinking about stuff..." The blonde mumbled.

"And things?" Casey grinned at their Walking Dead inside joke.

"Things and stuff..." Alex grinned, "Let's go to bed baby, tomorrow will be a long day."

Climbing in bed, and pulling Casey tight, Alex knew just what to do. It was simple. She would do everything it took not to lose the woman she loved.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you all for being so patient with me! Thank you for your amazing reviews...the have definitely been fueling the writing this week! Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for...absolutely no stress here on my part...I've only rewritten this chapter 6 times!**

* * *

 **Seven months earlier...**

"Please Casey..." Alex whispered.

The redhead laid her head against the doorframe, contemplating the blonde's question. Alex could see her own eyes were red and puffy, and it broke her heart a little further to know that she'd caused her even an ounce of pain. "Why? Why should I?" She finally managed.

"Have I given you one reason over the last two weeks not to trust me?" The blonde asked, staring directly into her green eyes.

"No, you just lied by omission. You knew if I knew that you were behind my sister almost dying that I would never have spoken to you again," she fumed.

"I wasn't even in Charleston then, Casey, and you know it deep down. Yes, I may have been behind the initial teasing, but I realized my errors and tried to stop them. I shunned those girls because of the shit they were doing to Elle and I tried to apologize countless times. I just didn't know what I was doing or why I did the things I did at the time. Remember how I told you the summer before my dad died he helped me find myself. He helped me find my words, Casey. I didn't have them before, but I do now, so please let me explain." Alex pleaded.

"Fine," Casey sighed pushing the door open and turning to walk inside.

"Actually, I need you to come with me for me to explain properly..." She admitted, biting her lip.

"Seriously? At three in the morning!" Casey huffed, walking into her apartment. Alex was prepared to plead again until she saw the redhead slip on her favorite Chaco flip-flops and grab a fleece, "Fine, lets go."

Alex quickly stepped out of the redhead's way, letting her lock up, before leading the way to her Volvo. Opening the door for Casey, she quickly got inside herself and began driving. "Thank you, Case, for giving me a chance," Alex began, only to be cut off.

"It's 3 AM, Alex, just explain..." Casey said with a yawn.

"When your sister asked me for an explanation at that time I didn't have the words, I didn't know what was wrong with me..." Alex said nervously.

"You didn't know what was wrong with you, what do you mean?" she asked perking up in her seat.

"When your sister started dating Marcus I knew it meant I would see her less, and that was seriously upsetting to me. I felt as if I could throw up at the knowledge. As that realization came true, I became very depressed. I missed my friend, but more so I couldn't channel what was going on inside of me. It was like a constant internal battle. I was so happy for Elle being with Marcus and we still got together a lot, but we just didn't really hang out as much..." Alex trailed with her story as she pulled into her shipyard.

Casey was a bit confused why they were at the shipyard, but didn't bother to ask. She was far too interested in hearing the rest of the story, "So, you slept with her boyfriend and destroyed her life because you were upset you all didn't hang out as much? But wait, you just said you all got together a lot? I don't follow."

Parking her car outside the dry dock, Alex looked over to Casey, "We are here. Let's go and I will tell you the rest on the way." As she led them inside the dry dock, Casey was amazed at the boats inside. Seeing a nicely sized sailboat in the distance, she looked to the blonde. Alex was impossible to read at this moment, having a look Casey had never seen before. The best way the redhead could describe it was fear and nervousness blended together.

Taking a deep steadying breath, she continued as they walked in the direction of the boat, "Elle always had an interest in men. She'd been with guys romantically and enjoyed it, while I couldn't even imagine kissing a guy in my head. I couldn't relate to the other girls. I was confused and that confusion escalated my junior year. When Elle started dating Marcus, I lost the one attraction I actually did have and I didn't even understand that was the problem. So when Marcus kissed me that night, I didn't want him to. I was drunk and confused. I wasn't planning on it happening, but I didn't feel what Elle always talked about feeling, which only confused me more and perpetuated it. I just continued on because I was drunk and as stupid as it sounds... I kept waiting for it to feel right. The next morning, I was crushed to realize what I had done. Elle was so upset and I hated myself, so I confessed. Her reaction was completely understandable, but it sent me into a whirlwind of self-destruction. She at the time was the person I was closest to, and I was devastated she was gone. I thought telling her what I did know, or thought I did, would only make things worse. I didn't even fully understand it myself, so why would I think she'd understand any better? By the start of the summer, I couldn't even get out of bed and I was so depressed that I wanted to die. My father ended up buying the old rundown boat for us to fix up. He knew I couldn't tell him no and while we were working on it he got me to open up."

She paused, remembering the sound of her father's voice again. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she looked into Casey's deep green ones, "He let me confess everything to him. Then he helped me to understand that what I'd been feeling was normal for me. He helped me to understand that I was a lesbian and that I didn't feel the same things Elle felt, because I wasn't attracted to men. He helped me see that it was okay to be different and to love myself for who I was and reassured me that he and my mother would love me no matter what. He helped me discover that I was in love. When we finished the boat, I knew what to say to Elle, so I went to see her. However, when I got to your parents' house, she wasn't there; just Abbie and Jane. They told me to leave, that I couldn't wait for her, that I wasn't welcome there. I left a letter for her with Abbie and she said she'd give it to her. When I got home that afternoon... I found out about my father. Nothing at that point seemed to matter anymore... I slipped back into depression, and the next year practically drifted by almost without me noticing it."

"Alex, I understand, but at the same time I don't... did you have feelings for Elle?" Casey questioned.

With that, Alex blushed slightly as a small smile fell across her lips, before pointing her finger to the boat in front of them. Following the blonde's finger, Casey saw the name of the boat...it was Casey. Her breath caught in her throat, as her heart began to flutter. Turning back to look at the blonde, she whispered, "Alex..."

"Always," Alex whispered back as tears fell from her eyes.

Wiping her tears away, Casey pulled the blonde to her. "Why didn't you say something back then?"

"I was so unsure of myself. I mean, what if I said something and you all thought I was crazy? What if you didn't feel the same? What if I was wrong about myself? It took losing almost everything to help me gain perspective. Although, at that point, I needed to earn Elle's forgiveness first. I didn't want to hurt her anymore." She explained, looking to the floor.

Tilting Alex's chin up, so she could look in her eyes, "And now?" The redhead questioned, searching Alex's eyes for answers she desperately needed.

"You are standing before me and I couldn't go on without you any longer. I had to take the chance," Alex explained, searching for the answer she needed.

"Kiss me," Casey whispered.

Brushing their noses together, the blonde breathed, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, please. I need you so much closer."

Smiling against Casey's lips, Alex kissed her softly over and over, relishing in the feeling of the redhead's lips against hers again. Sliding a hand at the back of her neck, pulling her as close as possible at the waist, she made a point to memorize the taste of Casey's strawberry lip balm and the smell of her lavender scented skin. This was everything she'd wanted and she finally had it. She finally felt like she may be worth loving, worth of being loved by Casey Novak.

As they broke apart, just enough to speak, foreheads pressed together, noses brushing, Alex whispered, "I love you, I always have... give me a chance Casey. I promise I will never hurt you. I will always work my hardest to make you happy and show you how much I love you."

Casey nodded yes, feeling tears spring back to her eyes, "I know you will." Placing a hand to Alex's heart, "I know you, Alex, I do. And I love you too."

"You don't have to say it back if you think that it's too soon," Alex said softly before kissing Casey again. The feeling of the redhead wrapping her arms around her neck, caused her heart rate to double.

Feeling Casey pull back a little, Alex felt her breath catch. "I said it because I meant it. Why do you think I used to hang out with you and Elle so much?"

"What are you saying?" Alex asked a bit dumbfounded, as Casey smiled and kissed her again.

"I'm saying that I had feelings for you then too. I didn't think you shared them though. I thought I was just Elle's silly little sister to you."

"Never... You've always been amazing and perfect to me," Alex sighed, running her fingertips along Casey's cheek, taking in the smell that was her, before kissing her again.

When they finally parted again for air, Casey whispered against her lips, "I need more of you, Alex."

Feeling as if her heart might explode, she nodded her head in understanding and led Casey to the ladder to the sailboat's deck. She knew it would probably be more romantic to go home, but she didn't think they'd make it there and the car seemed way less appealing. Getting to the boat's deck, Casey grinned at the blonde. Watching as Alex opened the hatch of the cabin, before leading them below deck, Casey felt nothing but an overwhelming sense of butterflies in her stomach. As the blonde quickly flicked on some soft lights and turned to face the redhead, Casey knew Alex Cabot was all she wanted.

Taking Casey's hands and leading her toward the bed in the back, Alex slowly pushed her fleece from her shoulders, before softly kissing the newly exposed skin, followed by Casey pulling her sweater over her head. The sight of the topless blonde caused Casey to gasp and bite her lip, as her fingertips danced along the blonde's milky skin. Drawing in a sharp breath at the sensations the redhead was sending through her, Alex pulled her in for yet another heated kiss, as she slipped her fingers under Casey's tank, only breaking apart to free it from her body. As their breaths, pants, and sighs filled the small cabin, they kicked their pants off and fell onto the bed.

Slow, passionate kisses soon turned into exploring mouths and breathy moans. Alex couldn't help but be fascinated by how incredibly sensitive Casey's nipples were as her tongue danced over them. After a little more exploration of fingertips, they found themselves sliding into wet heat, panting against each other's lips at the feeling of being filled by the one they loved.

Both finding each other's spots and working them as they rocked against each other, it didn't take long for Alex to reach the edge, clamping down on Casey's fingers as she panted, "I love you, Casey," over and over until she finally shook and cried out as her orgasm washed over her. The intensity of it, coupled with Alex's own frantically moving fingers and bucking hips, helped to send Casey right over after her, crying out Alex's name. As they lay in each other's arms, Casey snuggled into the blonde's side, breathing out, "I love you. I love you so much."

Alex could only kiss her and nod, as she took Casey's hand in her own and placed it to her heart. "You've always been here and you always will be. Always."

The couple spent the rest of the night and some of the morning making love, exploring each other as if making up for lost time. They only managed to fall asleep when they both couldn't keep their eyes open any longer. When they finally did wake up, it was to the sounds of footsteps on the deck.

Casey clutched a blanket around herself as the sound of a man's voice traveled down into the cabin, "It's just Philip Don't worry, ladies. I have some muffins, fruit and coffee waiting up here for you, but you might want to hurry and get dressed. The guys will be getting started in the next thirty minutes."

"Thanks, Philip!" Alex called out with a laugh. As she snuggled into Casey's side, "I can't believe it's almost noon. I could so use a nice long hot bath..."

"Me too," Casey sighed with her head on Alex's shoulder.

"Want to join me?" Alex chuckled.

"Always," she grinned. Never in a million years, would Casey have ever guessed she would end up in the arms of her first crush. Kissing Alex again, she was quite certain the blonde would be the last person she ever kissed...


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! The new story Blitz and I are concocting got so wrapped up in my head that I had to write the first chapter! Thank you all again for your support! That last chapter was a bit nerve wracking for me. Back to the present day...I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Present day...**

Alex stood in the kitchen, covered with waffle mix, as she looked over her black framed glasses at her fiancé. She couldn't help but smile at the ranting redhead, who was busy cutting up berries and venting about her current writers block regarding the chapter she was working on at the moment. She could easily imagine every Thanksgiving morning being like this, which only made her fall deeper in love with her fiancé.

"Okay, why are you smiling at me like that?" the redhead questioned.

"What?" Alex laughed shaking her head clear, "Oh, well, I was just thinking about how much I love you...how I can imagine us like this years from now."

"Yeah," she smiled, "With little Alex's running around?"

Grinning bright, the blonde replied, "I'd prefer little Casey's."

"How about a little Casey and little Alex?"

"Hmm...I could agree to that, only if you have them, I can't risk losing my figure," Alex teased bursting into laughter at her own bad joke.

"You're so funny, Cabot," Casey smirked tossing a handful of berries at the blonde, quickly ceasing her laughing.

"You did not!"

"I so did," Casey asserted, squinting her eyes.

Without another word, Alex tossed a pinch of waffle mix powder over the redhead causing her to squeal and toss a blueberry back at her. Catching the blueberry in her mouth, Alex grinned with it between her teeth before eating it. "I win."

"You always win," Casey said rounding the counter and pushing her fiancé back against the counter. Kissing the blonde, moaning slightly at the taste of the berry on tongue, she pulled back, "But I know where I can win..."

"Mmm, tempting, but your family will be here any minute, and I like being liked by your parents at least."

"Ugh, fine..." She sighed pulling back, "Well, I am going to go take a shower then..all by myself."

Alex grinned. She knew her beautiful redhead was trying to bait her, but she also knew if she joined her they'd be in that shower till the water ran cold. "I love you!"

"Yeah, yeah, well you are making it up to me tonight and well into tomorrow, so give up your plans for Black Friday shopping!"

"Fine, baby," she called up the stairs laughing. She was so happy with her fiancé. Everything in life seemed perfect. Alex could honestly say that she never could have dreamed life to turn out so perfect.

Walking to the back porch door, she called for her big dog, patting him gently as he walked inside. Looking out over the backyard, she could easily imagine their wedding day. She couldn't wait to marry Casey. As her eyes, fell on her sailboat she whispered, "Thank you, Daddy."

Hearing the doorbell in the background, she closed her eyes. "Hurry up, Case." Turning to head towards the front door she heard Amanda and Liv come bustling in from the garage door.

Liv yelled, "They are here Alex! We have the champagne!"

"I saw the evil twins!" Amanda belted only to quickly yell, "Ouch, damn babe!"

"Those are Casey's sisters!" Liv chastised in a loud whisper.

"I can hear you, and don't worry, Casey's in the shower, she'll be down in a minute." Alex called walking towards the front door.

Reaching the foyer, she took a long breath and said a silent prayer. Opening it she quickly scanned the group...twins, parents, Spencer...no Elle. "Happy Thanksgiving!" She said forcing a smile to her face.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Alex," Laura greeted followed by a nod from Bill.

"Come on in and make yourselves at home," the blonde said as she ushering them inside and out of the cold morning air.

"Isn't this house a bit big for you?" Abbie sneered looking over the beautiful decor. As much as she wanted to hate Alex, she couldn't deny the blonde had impeccable taste.

"It's my childhood home. I was able to buy it back a year and a half ago. I could imagine raising our children anywhere else," Alex answered honestly.

"Children?" Laura perked up.

"Yes, future children..."

"Very future!" Casey's voice carried from the stairs, as she ran down in jeans, a sweater, boots and wet hair back in a pony tail. "I'd like to enjoy my soon-to-be wife first, so don't go buying baby stuff just yet, Mom!"

"Well, then," Laura sighed, "Pressure is still on you, Spence."

"Wha?" He gaped suddenly regretting not staying behind with his wife, "Tha-that's not just my decision and with our line of work, I don't know if I think that would be safe, for Elle or a baby..."

"It's okay son, she's just teasing," Bill assured placing a hand to his son-in-laws shoulder.

"I've got mimosas!" Amanda said breaking the nervous air as she waltzed into the foyer with a tray of filled champagne glasses.

"You have help?" Jane balked.

With a shake of her head, Amanda clarified, "My name is Amanda Rollins, I'm Alex's cousin...my wife is in the kitchen, her name is Olivia...anyway, we have regular mimosas here and I have blood orange ones in the kitchen if that's your sort of thing. Also, Liv can make Bloody Mary's if you prefer."

While she passed out the drinks, Alex pulled Casey close, kissing her cheek. "I love you."

The redhead nuzzled into her fiancés embrace whispering, "I love you too," into her neck. "Want to get the Christmas tree up tonight?"

"Sure, baby." Alex whispered back, as they led their family into the great room.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Liv greeted, "Alex and Casey have breakfast all ready to go and the table is set, so if you'd like to grab a plate, we can all dig in while it's hot!"

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Bill stated quickly grabbing a plate.

As they all fixed their plates and sat down to the table, Casey looked to her mother, "Where's Elle?"

Taking her hand, Laura looked sympathetically at her daughter, "She said she wasn't feeling well."

Alex noticed how the redhead swallowed thickly, clearly trying to fight back the urge to cry. Reaching over, she took Casey's other hand and squeezed lightly, earning an appreciative look. She knew she needed to fix things today, she just didn't know how if the brunette kept avoiding her.

"So, what was wrong with her?" Amanda piped in without a filter, while her wife shook her head in dismay. Alex could only half smile at the scene.

"She said she was nauseous," Spencer replied unfazed. "There is a high likeliness at this time of the year to pick up a stomach virus while in mass transit, so it's very likely that is the cause."

"Thank you, Spencer, for that piece of information while I eat my breakfast," Bill groaned sarcastically.

"Your welcome," the younger man replied oblivious to the situation.

"More likely she was sick because of company..." Jane said loud enough for only Alex to hear.

Alex just took a deep steady breath and let it go. Today was about Casey. Today was about fixing the mess she created years ago. Any struggle was worth it for Casey.

As breakfast came to a close, and dishes were filed into the dishwasher, everyone headed outside to see where Casey and Alex intended to get married. Walking out into the cool November weather, Jane and Abbie noticed their next plan of attack, the pool. Looking at one another, they nodded in agreement. If everything went according to plan, they would be finished with Alexandra Cabot by night fall.

Waiting for everyone to file out onto the pool deck, as Casey explained how they planned to decorate and setup, Abbie asked Olivia, "Is it okay if I run inside to use the restroom."

Liv smiled at the woman, "Yeah, no worries. Don't be alarmed if a giant dog comes up on you. It's Max, he's friendly." Watching the twin wander off, she couldn't help but wonder what was so evil about her.

Jane smirked watching her sister head inside. This plan was classic. Alex would definitely snap and Casey would see the real side of Cabot once and for all. As they walked along the long length of the pool, everything positioned itself perfectly. Spencer stood next to Alex right next to the edge of the pool, asking questions about the house's architecture, while Casey continued to fill her parents in on wedding details. Now, all she had to do was wait for the perfect moment. Noticing, Amanda and Liv move on to the carriage house, Jane saw her opportunity to strike.

Without missing a beat, she moved alongside her brother-in-law, placing a foot perfectly just behind his so when he turned he'd trip. "Hey, Spence, do you have your phone on you?" She asked setting the trap.

Like clockwork, he tried to step back to turn towards her, instantly tripping and grabbing onto Alex as he tried to steady himself, but the unsuspecting blonde was of no use. The two instantly fell backwards into the pool, with Alex letting out a shriek as her body touched the freezing water. Jane bit her lip trying to look shocked as Bill, Laura and Casey ran up.

The now swimming duo surfaced very unamused, as Casey exclaimed, "What happened?"

"Probably Spencer's clumsiness..." Bill muttered only to get a scolding look from Laura.

"I tripped," the younger man confessed, "I am so sorry Alex."

Climbing from the pool first, Alex reached back to help him out, "Don't worry about it, accidents happen."

The poor man kept apologizing until, Bill patted him on the back, "Accidents happen. Let's get you home and into dry clothes before you catch pneumonia."

"Hey, wow, what happened?" Abbie asked jogging up.

"Poor Spencer tripped and took Alex down with him." Jane explained with a smirk. "So, we are going back early. Did you take care of everything?"

"Yes ma'am, I am all better now." She winked.

"Fantastic." Jane said with a smile, as they walked around the house towards their cars following Casey. Seeing Alex head in the back door of her house to take a shower, Jane could only think, "Payback is a bitch, Cabot."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I am so glad you all loved the sneak peek! I hope you enjoy this update as well! I hope to get the next chapter out to you all tomorrow! This one is almost complete! I've loved writing it and am very excited about the next story as well! Blitz and I have a list of new stories for you all, and are very excited to get them out to you! Thank you again for the reviews and support. You all keep me going!**

* * *

 **Two months earlier...**

Alex sat back in her chair, opposite her girlfriend, at their favorite restaurant on Sullivan's Island, Poe's Tavern. She couldn't help but smile as her girlfriend furiously tapped away at her iPhone screen. Casey had again been hit with inspiration on their drive over and had been typing ever since.

Casey loved to write and when an idea struck, it had to be captured. Alex hadn't yet been able to read the redheads novel, since she was keeping it closely guarded, but according to Casey, she had been able to help with certain plot points. That fact alone made her happy, she would do anything to help Casey.

As the sun started to set, it lit up the golden reds in Casey's hair, making Alex swoon all over again. Every day seemed to highlight another aspect of Casey, that only helped to make the blonde fall even more in love with her. Easily, the last six months had been the best of her life.

They'd spent the summer sailing and walking the beach, watched fireworks downtown on the Fourth of July from the aquarium, walked Market Street on lazy Sunday afternoons, and fallen in love even more with each and every passing minute. Alex knew Casey was the one for her, she always had, and what's more, she knew she wanted to spend her life with her. She just had to make it right with Elle first.

"I'm finished!" Casey exclaimed suddenly pulling Alex from her thoughts.

"Yeah? That's great baby. Dinner should be here any minute." Alex beamed taking a long sip of beer.

"Wait, what? I didn't order," the redhead questioned as she suddenly noticed the beer in front of her as well.

"Sweetheart, you've been so in your head and writing that I pretty much carried you from the car and to the restaurant." Alex laughed, "So, naturally I took to ordering your standard 'Tell Tale Heart,' and Mich Ultra."

"Best girlfriend ever!" She declared with a goofy pose. "Okay, well let me close out...ah! No, no, no, fuck!"

Alex watched her girlfriend's panic, over the top of her black framed glasses, "Family place, Case, what's the issue."

"I deleted it! I just finished that chapter and I deleted it by accident!" She panicked.

"I am sure you didn't. It's probably on the cloud."

"What cloud? Where is this elusive cloud? I don't know how to work the cloud, nothing goes to the stupid cloud!"

Biting her lip not to laugh, Alex finally held out a hand, "Give me your phone baby, let me work my magic."

Letting out a deep sigh, she dejectedly passed her the phone. Alex looked over the 'notes' app and with a few clicks pulled the document from the trash and back up on the device. "Done!"

"What? How?" Casey blurted snatching the phone back and quickly checking with a huge smile on her face. "Oh my god! I love you, thank you, baby! I seriously could marry you I'm so excited!"

Alex couldn't say a word. The mere mention of marriage from her girlfriend had her heart beating a million miles per hour. "Anything for you, Casey."

As their food was delivered, and they began to enjoy, conversation surrounded everything from politics, to work, to Thanksgiving with Casey's family, however, despite the subject, Alex couldn't help but imagine asking Casey to marry her. She had always loved the redhead, it had always been her, and it always would be. The best part was Casey felt the same for Alex, and even though they'd been with other people before actually being with each other, they both agreed they were meant to be.

"What is it?" Casey mused.

Alex smiled and ducked her head before looking back up into Casey's magical green eyes, "I love you. Will you go for a walk with me out on the beach?"

"Let's see...a walk on the beach, with my gorgeous girlfriend, at sundown...yes!" She laughed before taking another long sip of her beer.

Alex beamed, "Okay, let's pay and go!"

As they payed and made their way out to the beach, Alex entwined her fingers with Casey's. Walking in relative silence up the beach towards the lighthouse, the couple relished just being together. Finding the perfect spot to sit, Alex sat then guided Casey to sit between her legs and lay back into her.

Pressing her head into Casey's neck, Alex took a deep breath enjoying the smell of Casey's vanilla musk scented perfume. "I love you, Casey, more than anything in this world."

"I love you too," the redhead said as she turned her head to place a kiss on the blonde's lips.

Breaking apart, Alex pressed their foreheads together, "You are everything to me, Casey. You are like that lighthouse down there, always guiding me home, leading me to safety when I'm lost, keeping me in line. I love you more than anything. I promise to always make you happy, make you feel loved, and to support you and keep you safe."

As she finished, she kissed the teary eyed redhead. Pulling back just enough to speak, Casey softly said, "I love you, I love you more than anything too. Marry me, Alexandra."

Alex pushed back a little more to look Casey in the eyes. "Casey, are you..."

"Serious?" She grinned, "Absolutely. I've never been more serious about anything in my life. Please marry me, spend your life with me, have a family with me, wake up every morning for the rest of my life with me and always kiss me goodnight. I love you, Alexandra Cabot, and you love me. Marry me."

Alex couldn't help but tremble slightly at Casey's words. She was speechless. She didn't expect her to propose. "Y-yes, yes I will marry you!" She finally managed to say excitedly.

Casey didn't hesitate to fall back into the blonde's arms kissing her over and over before rolling onto her back and yelling, "We are getting married!" Rolling back on her side, she smiled at her now fiancé, "I can't wait to be your wife."

"I can't either." Alex whispered kissing her fiancé again softly, before whispering against her lips, "Let's go home."

"Okay, but first, I want you to have this," Casey said her eyes full of tears as she removed her topaz ring and slipped it onto Alex's ring finger, "I know it isn't a diamond, but it's my birthstone and my parents gave me this ring years ago. It means a lot to me and I want you to have it..."

Tilting the redheads chin up so she could look in her eyes, "Casey, it's perfect. Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too."

On their way home, they decided they would take the sailboat out and anchor off shore. That way they could watch the sunrise in the morning in each other's arms. Plus, it seemed like the perfect place to spend their engagement night, seeing as it was the place they both first confessed their love for each other.

Once home, they both packed a small bag, dropped Max off with a very happy and congratulatory Liv and Amanda, and boarded the boat. Casey settled below deck to prepare the cabin for them, while Alex took them off shore before anchoring. Feeling secure in her choice of spot, Alex smiled at the night sky. The stars covered the dark expanse like a billion diamonds, as the warm night air blew over her skin.

"You coming?" Casey's voice broke the silence.

Alex smiled, "Come here." The redhead didn't argue, she walked to her, and happily let Alex take her in her arms. "I love you."

Kissing the blonde, she quickly got lost in the wonders that were, this magical woman. Parting for air, Casey whispered, "I love you too," before recapturing her lips.

Clothes slowly began to find their way to the deck, as Alex's lips began to travel down Casey's throat, eventually taking a hard nipple into her mouth. As the blonde's hot tongue flicked fast over it, Casey's breathy moans and gasps filled the night air. When she began to place kisses across her chest to the other, the redhead couldn't help but let Alex back her against a bench. Feeling the blonde's soft lips against her other nipple, she let out a soft whisper, "More..."

Grinning against her fiancés alabaster skin, she began kissing her way down between her legs, gasping as her fingers beat her mouth to Casey's soaked center. "God, Casey."

"Please, Alex," the redhead whimpered only to cry out as the blonde's warm tongue traveled the length of her wetness.

Moaning at the taste, Alex dipped her tongue inside loving how Casey instantly tangled her hands into her blonde hair and rocked her hips slightly in anticipation of the mounting pleasure that would soon over take her. After a few more tantalizing minutes, Casey was nothing more than a slur of moans and pants. Not wanting to draw it out too long for the redhead, Alex pulled back and slowly sank two fingers into her slick wet heat earning an appreciative, strangled, "Y-yes, yes," from the her.

Letting her fingers slowly find that spot that made the redheads hips buck, Alex moved her tongue artfully over Casey's swollen clit, causing the redhead to tighten her grip on the blonde's hair. Feeling Casey shake beneath her, as her fingers slowly moved faster and faster, Alex knew she was close and wasted no time sucking her clit into her mouth. It took only mere moments for the redhead to start crying out in pleasure, thrusting her fingers faster as her mouth worked its magic, Alex sent Casey crashing over the edge.

Helping the redhead come down from her high, Alex pulled her into her arms, and laid back on the deck, kissing her softly. "You were amazing," she whispered against the redhead's lips.

"That was you, babe," Casey sighed as her hands traveled across the blonde's breasts, mindlessly playing with her nipples until the blonde gasped slightly in pleasure, pulling her back to the present. With a coy smile, she kissed her lover before whispering against her lips, "How?"

"In your arms," Alex whispered, gasping as one of Casey's arms snaked behind her back pulling her chest flush against hers, and the one on her breast slowly traveled down between her legs.

As Casey's fingers met Alex's soaked throbbing clit, she gasped, "God, baby, you are so wet."

Feeling the redheads fingers roll over her most sensitive spot, Alex panted, "You make me this way."

Kissing slowly down the blonde's neck and back up again, Casey teased her clit over and over, until she was eagerly rolling her hips against her fingers and begging in breathless pants for more. Moving to her soaked opening, Casey easily slid two fingers in deep, finding that spot and slowly starting to work it faster and faster. Alex met her thrust for thrust, and was soon moaning and panting into her neck. Fixing her thumb over the blonde's clit again as she worked her over, Alex began to cry out as pleasure coursed thickly through her veins. It only took a few more thrusts to have the blonde shaking in her arms as she came hard around her fingers.

Holding Alex in her arms as she came down from her high, Casey whispered over and over how much she loved her. Kissing her gently, they both dozed off in the moonlight, only to wake an hour later to move below deck to continue their love making, falling asleep again only to wake an hour before dawn to make love again.

As dawn neared, they made coffee and dressed comfortably to go above deck. Sitting on the bench in each other's arms, sipping coffee they watched as the morning sun started to crest the horizon. Alex couldn't imagine a more beautiful moment.

Reaching into her sweater pocket, she freed the ring her father had given her on her sixteenth birthday. It was a simple diamond ring, in an antique setting with two sapphires set on either side of the diamond. It was beautiful and eloquent, but most importantly it had been her father's mother's engagement ring and he felt Alex deserved to have it.

"Casey, I love you more than anything," she began in a soft tone, causing the redhead to turn and look into her deep blue eyes, "I have loved you since we were young teens and I will love you through eternity. You are the person who picks me up when I fall down, and encourages me when I feel weak. You are my home, Casey. Home is wherever you are, because you hold my heart, you always will, since it was always yours to have."

As she finished she slipped the ring onto Casey's ring finger, before looking into the redheads sparkling emerald eyes, "So, yes I will marry you..."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N : So, I didn't get it finished this weekend, but we only have one chapter left now! So, hopefully tomorrow, then I will start A Thousand Years and finish When We Were Happy. :) You all were so sweet, I figured you all could have one more chapter of it! Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

Alex walked in the back door, heading right to the laundry room to strip out of her soaking wet clothes. She couldn't prove it, but she had a funny feeling Jane was involved in Spencer's little mishap. However, that was the least of her concerns, her real worry was how to get Elle to talk to her before tomorrow.

Wrapping a dry towel around herself, she took another one to wipe up her mess, before heading upstairs to the shower. Despite the heat behind on in the house, she was still chilled to the bone by the pool and couldn't wait to climb into a warm shower. Reaching their bathroom, Alex dropped her towel and turned on the shower, letting it warm up while she picked out a pair of dressy jeans and nice sweater and heels to wear over to Casey's parents house for the rest of Thanksgiving dinner. As the steam from the shower piled into the bathroom, Alex removed her glasses and climbed inside quickly letting the warm water fall over her cold body.

Once she was warmed appropriately, she began to wash her hair first with shampoo and then conditioner. Leaving the conditioner in her hair to moisturize her locks, she shaved her legs, until she noticed black water droplets falling to the floor. Looking up at the tiled shower ceiling, she was confused about where the dirty water was coming from, until she noticed the black colored water streaming down her body. Shaking the shock and confusion from her head, she squeezed her hair to discover the color was coming from her hair. As she began to panic, she rinsed her hair frantically, only to discover her blonde locks were now black.

With anger and panic washing over her, she quickly washed her hair clean with Casey's shampoo and conditioner, but it was to no avail. Her hair was now black. In defeat, she washed the dark colored stains from the shower and before turning off the tap. Exiting the shower, she wrapped her hair and body in towels, before sitting on the side of the bathtub.

She didn't know what to do. She knew her best course of action would be to dry her hair and dress for Casey's parents house. To go over with a smile in her face and spring in her step and act like she'd wanted to try something new, effectively not giving Jane and Abbie the reaction they so desperately wanted, but she just couldn't. Hearing Casey walk down the hallway to the bedroom, Alex lost her tough guy resolve and began to cry.

Walking into the bedroom, Casey heard what sounding like her fiancé crying. Rounding the corner into the bathroom, she spotted the blonde sitting on the side of the bathtub. "Baby, what's wrong?" She asked rushing to her love's side.

"My hair, I'm sorry...I don't mean to be ridiculous...give me a minute...baby." She forced out between sobs.

"Okay," Casey laughed unaware of the situation, "What's wrong with your hair sweetheart?"

Alex tried to force a smile to her face, as she loosened the towel and revealed her now black hair. The shock that fell over Casey's face was that of horror. "Alex, what did you do to your hair?"

"I didn't do it," she again sobbed, "My conditioner was laced with dye of some sort. I tried to wash it out with your...yours, but it wouldn't go away." At this, Alex started to cry harder, "Just give me a few minutes to pull myself together...I already have my clothes...its just...its my dad..."

"I'm going to kill them..." The redhead muttered as she stormed out of the room. She knew exactly what Alex meant. She knew it was the fact that Alex never dyed her hair, because her hair was a link to her father, the same shade of blonde and all.

Heading downstairs, Casey retrieved her coat from the back of the couch before grabbing her car keys. She was so infuriated by her sisters actions that she practically drove to her parents house on autopilot. With tires squealing as she ripped her car into the driveway, she threw it in park and stormed from the car.

Her father opened the door to the house, concern on his face as he asked, "Is everything okay?"

Casey didn't stop for pleasantries, she just stormed straight into the house and yelled, "Where are they?"

"Who?" Her father questioned.

"What's going on?" Laura questioned as she walked into the hall.

Casey squinted her eyes a little, she was ready to kill her sisters, "Where are Abbie and Jane?"

"They are in the kitchen cooking?" Laura stated as her youngest daughter ran past. Looking to her husband with confusion.

As Casey stormed into the kitchen, her twin sisters jumped by the counter, as Elle sat up a little in her seat at the table next to Spencer. "What the fuck is wrong with you all! Why can't you just try to be happy for me? If you have such a problem with my fiancé then take it out on me god damnit!"

"Is this because of the pool?" Elle questioned Spencer.

"No!" Casey yelled again as her parents walked into the kitchen behind her, "This is because those two fucking put dye in my fiancés hair conditioner and dyed her hair black!"

"Is that true?" Laura asked her sheepish twins.

Casey didn't give them time to answer, "I know Alex did some horrible things in high school to Elle, but she was in a different place then, she had her own emotional issues, and she has felt nothing but guilty since then. She isn't that person anymore, why can't you all just take the time to get to know her! Especially," Casey looked to Elle, "you! She's tried to apologize to you a thousand times over for Christ's sake! She even wrote you a letter to apologize!"

"She didn't write me a letter, what are you talking about?" Elle questioned.

The statement alone caused Casey to turn on Abbie in an instant, "You didn't give her the letter? Are you fucking kidding me! Then you are to blame for our sister almost dying!" As Casey continued her verbal assault, and Bill and Laura caught up on what was really going on, no one saw Elle sneak out of the house.

X

Alex sat on the front porch steps, letting the cool November air soothe her soul. She'd finally pulled herself together and come downstairs to find her fiancé was gone. This wasn't how she wanted to spend the day. She'd ruined the whole holiday.

Seeing Casey's car pull down the drive, she stood, maybe she could still fix things after all. However, as the car came to a park in front of her, her breath caught in her throat. It was Elle.

Watching the brunette climb from the car with a bag of stuff, Alex's jaw dropped. Her warm smile took Alex by surprise, as she said, "I thought maybe we could have that talk while I fixed your hair..."

"You aren't going to make it fall out are you?" Alex questioned her once best friend.

"I don't think so, but if it happens I will buy you the best wig money can buy." Elle teased. "I've done this before, your hair won't fall out."

"Come on inside," Alex said with a genuine smile as she opened the front door and led the brunette inside.

Elle walked into the house she once use to spend so much time in. In the back of her mind, she felt as if Alex and her were mere teenagers again. "I think the kitchen would be best. You can lay on the counter with your head in the sink."

Alex could only nod in agreement. She wanted to blurt out apologies and pull Elle into her arms for a tight hug. Elle had always been like a sister to her and she wanted nothing more than to be close like that again.

Walking her into the kitchen, Elle nodded, "You did a beautiful job updating this house. It's gorgeous."

"Thank you," she replied. "So, what can I do."

Elle smiled, it was a genuine smile that let Alex know that maybe they could mend things after all. "Just a towel, measuring cup and fork, and you on the counter."

She didn't waste a moment, quickly retrieving the items the brunette had asked for, while Elle set out a box of baking soda, clarifying shampoo, and deep conditioner. Finally climbing on the counter with her head perched over the sink, Alex began to speak, "I understand why you couldn't forgive me, but I want you to know that I have never stopped wanting your friendship back. You were my best friend and losing you was one of the worst things that has ever happened to me."

Elle listened as she mixed the items, before turning to turn on the water. Letting it warm, she spoke, "Casey mentioned a letter. What did it say?"

"You never got it?"

"No, never. I guess Abbie thought she was protecting me."

Alex sighed and shook her head as Elle started spraying the warm water over it, "I explained why I behaved the way I did. That I was confused and had been for awhile, that I didn't understand why I didn't have feelings for men and in that confusion I hurt you. That I hated myself for hurting you, that I never wanted to and that I understood now and I wanted to do whatever I could to make it right. I finally had all the words and I wanted to explain."

As the brunette began to massage the baking soda and clarifying shampoo into Alex's hair, she spoke, "I should have let you explain in the beginning. I was just so hurt by you and Marcus. I didn't know what else to do. Then you and our friends started picking on me and you started to date Marcus. It just killed me inside."

"I was really screwed up, and I am sorry. I was just so hurt by everything. I had feelings I couldn't explain and I just kept thinking something was wrong with me. I never meant to hurt you." Alex whispered.

Elle shook her head in understanding, "Answer me one thing, Alex."

"Anything."

"Did you love Casey then?" Elle asked with a small smile.

A confused look fell across her face as she processed the question, "How did you know?"

"I'm a profiler, it's what I do for a living." The brunette smiled as she rinsed Alex's hair, "Plus, Spencer and I pieced it together last night. I told him the whole story and we figured it all out."

"I did. It's why I couldn't really explain that day. I didn't know myself. My dad helped me understand that summer though. He probably saved my life." Alex admitted.

"I'm glad." Elle smiled as she rubbed the conditioner into Alex's hair, "You make her happier than I've ever seen her. Sorry for letting Abbie and Jane harass you."

"They've really been doing it!"

"Yes, I might have helped instigate it."

"I knew it!" Alex smiled, before getting serious again, "Is going to work?"

"It should." Elle laughed as she began rinsing Alex's hair for the second time, "So two of my friends, Penelope and Jennifer, decided to dye their hair while we were working a case once. Well, Penelope talked JJ into doing something crazy with her hair, but ended up dying it this crazy color. JJ freaked out, and I ended up at a 24 hour pharmacy getting these same ingredients to strip the color out to bring back JJ's blonde hair. So, basically, if it could work then, it should work now."

Turning off the water, Elle hummed to herself. "Okay, I think I got it out! Go dry it so we can see for sure!"

"Really?" Alex asked tying her hair up in the towel.

"Yes, go." Elle smiled helping the blonde down from the counter.

"Thank you," she replied, "Want to come upstairs and hang out while I dry it?"

"Sure, I'm just going to use the restroom first." Elle stated, watching the blonde leave the kitchen.

Roughly ten minutes later, Alex was joined in her bathroom by Elle. "You got it all out it looks!" She exclaimed before seeing the look in Elle's eyes. Turning the hairdryer off, she locked her blue eyes with Elle's brown ones, "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Really?" Alex whispered.

"Yeah, really. I was sick this morning and while everyone was at your place I started doing the math. We were crazy busy the last few months and I missed a few pills, but figured we were fine. I guess we weren't." She said with a sheepish smile.

"I guess not!" Alex laughed, "Oh my god, I am going to be an aunt and you are going to be a mom!"

"I know," Elle gasped. "Oh my god, what am I going to do."

"That's easy," Alex replied taking Elle's hands in her own, "You are going to do what you always do, your best."

"Thank you." She smiled, "Okay, since you have your hair back, why don't you go show me where you and my little sister are going to get married."

"Deal." Alex chuckled.

Leading them back downstairs and outside to the yard, Elle smiled, "So, tell me, all those years we talked about getting out of this town for good, and you succeed might I add, but you decided to move back, why?"

Alex beamed at the question, and with a sparkle in her eye, she looked over to her sailboat. Elle's eyes followed her friend's, smiling as her eyes fell on her sister's name on the boat. Alex could only grin as she spoke, "Because I left my heart here..."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you for enjoying this story with me. Also, I would love to thank everyone who reviewed this story. Your reviews and support are what keep my muse writing. :) Thank you, Blitz and Unbreakable, for helping me through the rough spots!**

* * *

 **Present day...**

Casey stood pacing her parents living room. She was furious and wanted nothing more than to lay into her siblings again, but her father had asked her to take a time out while he and her mother could get properly caught up on the facts. As they did, they too reprimanded their eldest daughters.

Not being able to refrain anymore, she blurted, "I just can't believe you too would do something like this! I am just done with you!"

"What does that mean?" Laura questioned.

"It means I am done with anyone and everyone who can't love and respect my fiancé!" She belted as she turned to leave. Moving at lightening speed down the hallway to the side door, Casey ignored her mother and sister's pleas as she ripped open the door only to practically run straight into Elle and Alex.

"Where are you going so fast?" Elle mused.

"To Alex," Casey answered, her brain so confused that it took a moment to catch up, "But you are here with Elle," she continued as she pointed to her fiancé, "and your hair is blonde again!"

"Aw, baby, let's get you some coffee," Alex laughed wrapping her arm around Casey as she followed Elle confidently into the house.

"I'm so confused," Casey muttered causing Alex to kiss her cheek and laugh.

Walking into the living room, the trio silenced the crowd with their presence. "Everyone can stop arguing," Elle began, "we can all get along like civilized human beings now. Alex and I spoke and we both understand we were in the wrong and we have forgiven one another and moved on. So, Abbie and Jane, be nice!"

As she finished, Bill and Laura started laughing at the blush that seemed to fall over their twin daughters faces. "Well, your mother and I already gave these two," Bill said laying his hands on each daughter's shoulder, "a pretty hard time for their behavior. We promise, Alex, we raised them better."

"I can't blame them for trying to protect Casey and Elle. I'd protect them just as fiercely." Alex smiled.

"Okay, okay, okay," Jane began, "Let me get this straight, we are all friends now and there are no hurt feelings?"

"Yes," everyone minus Abbie agreed.

"Okay," she replied sitting down on the couch.

"Friends," Abbie frowned, "Okay, I didn't see that one coming. I feel like my talents may have gone to waste...always better used in the courtroom." As she finished she took a seat next to her twin.

"Well, that's not the only news we have to share," Elle smiled sweetly, looking at her husband.

"Really?" Spencer asked as he stood to walk over to his wife.

"Really," She answered kissing him softly.

Laura laughed, "What is it already?"

"Spencer and I are having a baby!" She exclaimed earning a round of cheers.

"So, a wedding and a baby!" Laura beamed, "I am so happy for my girls." She didn't wait to hug her two younger daughters and their significant others. Life in the Novak household was getting much more eventful for sure.

* * *

 **Five months later...**

"Casey, come on! You have to get in your dress now. The photographer will be here any minute!" Kim groaned at her best friend, who was still walking around her room in heels and underwear, instead of getting ready for her wedding.

"I can't get dressed without my music!" Casey laughed as her twin sisters refilled everyone's glasses, minus Elle's, with champagne.

"Let her be, Kim, it's a losing battle. If you think this is bad, you should have been at Elle's wedding." Abbie joked.

Jane burst out laughing at the memory, "Oh my god, I thought Elle was going to kill her!"

"I was, I was armed that day after all," Elle informed, "Then she played my favorite..."

Just as the brunette began to explain, the sound of the familiar chords filled the air, as Casey turned and began to sing along to Laid by James, "This bed is on fire with passionate love..." As she danced over to her six month pregnant sister. Elle didn't hesitate to stand and start dancing just as goofily alongside her younger sibling.

"Oh god, we are doomed," Kim groaned as she sat down next to Abbie and accepted a generous refill.

"Don't worry, Mom will be up soon to straighten them out...always has had to..." Abbie assured as she clinked glasses with Jane.

As if on cue, Laura Novak did show up. "Speak of the devil," Jane chuckled, knowing what was about to happen as her mother looked over her younger oblivious siblings now dancing to All The Small Things by Blink182.

"Casey Novak! You get dressed this minute!" Laura scolded, "You are suppose to be ready for pictures in fifteen minutes!"

Casey quickly allowed them to help her into her dress, touching up her makeup afterwards while checking her hair was still in neat ringlets. As she stood before the mirror looking herself over, she couldn't believe within the hour she would be married to the love of her life. How she'd ever managed without Alex, she didn't know...

Hearing a knock at the door, the redhead called out a loud, "Come in!"

"Hey, very soon cousin-to-be, we wanted to come by and get a sneak peek!" Amanda said happily as she and Liv waltzed into the room, "You are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen!"

"You are!" Liv agreed, until Amanda's words sunk in. Swatting her wife's arm playfully, she chastised, "Wait, what are you saying?"

The quirky blonde could only laugh and pull her wife in for a kiss. Smiling, Casey couldn't help but think she had the most amazing family ever. She was truly blessed with a beautiful family and extended family, and soon the most amazing wife ever.

* * *

Alex held Casey tight at the waist with one arm while holding her hand, fingers entwined with the other, as they swayed and twirled across the makeshift thick plexi-glass dance floor that covered the pool. The floating lights and flowers underneath only added to the overall beauty of the whole reception. She could hear their song playing in the distance and their close friends and family talking, but none of it processed into her mind. The only thing she could think about was Casey and how beautiful her wife was at this exact moment.

Casey looked breathtaking in her candlelight colored wedding dress, hair pulled up with ringlets hanging down in the back. However, the part that Alex was most drawn to was her wife's stunning green eyes with flecks of brown in them. She felt like she could spend the rest of eternity getting lost in her wife's eyes.

The whole wedding past by her in one big blur, and the only moments she was able to completely hold on to were the moments she was with Casey. Everything else just seemed to fade into the background. So, when Laura and her mother came over to tell them it was time to get ready to leave the reception, Alex found herself a tad surprised. Hugging their mothers and bidding their guests goodbye, the couple snuck away to the carriage house to change, before making their formal exit.

"I can't believe it's over already," Alex laughed as they closed the door behind them.

Casey smiled sweetly at her wife, "Neither can I, baby. Everything seemed to just..."

"Blur together?"

"Yes, exactly!" Casey laughed.

Alex walked over to her wife, pulling her into her arms and kissing her softly. Pulling back just enough to speak, she softly said, "I think it's because we've waited so long for today."

"I think you are right," Casey smiled against the blonde's lips, before kissing her a little more passionately.

Reluctantly, breaking Casey from herself, Alex laughed, "We can't start that now, we have to change and get out there so we can leave and I can spend the next few days, to weeks, to months enjoying you."

Casey just laughed, turning around so Alex could unzip her dress. The blonde couldn't help but kiss the redheads shoulders as she did, letting her hands move to Casey's waist as she let the dress fall to the floor. "Baby, we seriously can't, not with our friends and family outside waiting on us..."

Taking a deep breath in against her wife's shoulder, Alex whimpered, "I know, I know."

As they changed for their departure, they continued to share kisses and touches that wrote stories about their love. They soon would be on the open sea, heading south towards the Bahamas for their honeymoon, and able finally enjoy one another. Once they were finished redressing, Alex pulled Casey into her arms for one more kiss.

"I want to give you something before we go," she whispered against her lips.

"What is it?" Casey laughed.

Alex broke away and walked to the carriage house closet. Reaching to the top shelf, she picked up a small wrapped gift box and returned to the redhead. "It's your wedding present," she said handing her the box.

"Oh," Casey laughed, "Well, I have yours on the boat. Should I wait?"

"No, I want you to open it now," she grinned.

"Alright," Casey hummed quickly unwrapping the box. Opening the lid, Casey discovered a beautiful white gold bracelet with a double infinity symbol on it along with their initials. Slipping it on her wrist, she whispered, "It's beautiful, I love it."

"I'm glad," Alex said with a smile, "When I saw it I thought it was perfect, because our love is endless."

"Yes, it is," Casey replied kissing Alex once more. "Let's go!"

"Let's go," She laughed, opening the door and leading them back out to the party.

All their friends cheered, as they stepped back outside, before making two lines leading the way to their boat dock. As Casey and Alex walked in between them, they blew bubbles onto the couple, laughter in the air with many thanks and hugs. The sun was setting and colors were splashing the sky as the moon and stars began to break through. Neither, Alex nor Casey, could have imagined a more beautiful atmosphere for their wedding to come to an end.

Finally saying their last goodbyes, they boarded the boat, letting Philip, Amanda, and Liv help them disembark. Waving goodbye, they settled onto the bench, snuggling up together as they made their way down the river to the coast. Life seemed perfect in Casey's eyes.

Once out on the water, Casey headed below deck to retrieve Alex's wedding gift. It didn't take her long to retrieve the wrapped gift and return to her wife's side. "I have your wedding present, but I want you to know something before you open it."

Alex beamed at the surprise, "Okay," she started, wrapping one arm behind Casey as she turned to face her, "What is it?"

"This never would have been possible without you," she said passing the gift over.

Alex immediately unwrapped the present, slowing as she saw a picture of Casey looking up at her from the back of a book. Casey looked beautiful in the picture, staring up, her green eyes vibrant with the flecks of brown highlighting them. Flipping the book over, her breath caught in her throat, 'Closer to Fine by Casey Novak.' "Casey?" She finally asked.

"I finished my novel, Alex. This is the very first copy. When we get back from our honeymoon, they will be shipped out for sale. I got a book deal. I'm published!" Casey admitted.

"You are such a sneak!" Alex laughed flipping the book over again to read the synopsis. "Casey, it sounds so similar to our story."

"It is a fictional version for sure," the redhead smiled. "Read the dedication, baby."

Alex didn't hesitate, she flipped it right open and read, 'To my beautiful wife, Alexandra...I owe you everything. With each and everyday, you bring me closer to fine. Thank you for loving me and forever being at my side. I will forever be yours.' Looking back up at her wife, Alex whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled.

Kissing once more, the couple looked out towards the horizon, while they sat snuggled in each other's arms. Nothing could be better than this moment in their lives, the whole world at their feet. Their life together was just as broad as the horizon, which did nothing but excite them.


End file.
